


You Must Be Windows 95, Because You've Got Me Feeling So Unstable

by Fox_155



Series: NosferaCT - A Symphony Of Chaos (NCT Vampire AU) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Dongyoung is the resident quota straight, Dreamies being Dreamies, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, an attempt at humor was made, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: If you had asked Dongyoung three months ago, what he’d imagine being an undead Vampire was like, he wouldn't have expected that instead of creeping around Seoul’s red light district to pray on innocent victims, he would somehow become the IT-support for a coven with an average age of about 259.1 years and the tutor for the six high schoolers that had invited themselves into their home.It had seemed just as unlikely to have two very handsome men shamelessly flirt him into what would have been cardiac arrest, had his heart not already stopped beating, and make him question his sexual orientation on a daily basis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is set in Seoul, South Korea, in the year 2018, but with some creative freedom. I'm not using honorifics, because it'd get super-messy with all the vampires. Since this is in English, I also don't think they're actually needed. :)
> 
> This is part of a series, but you don't have to read the other stories to understand this one.  
> If you are interested in the other parts, check the series for the timeline. :)
> 
> TW: mentions of death

If you had asked Dongyoung three months ago, what he’d imagine being an undead Vampire was like, he would have told you, he’d rather kill himself, than even consider living like that.

Having been trained as a Hunter for the United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea since 14 years-old, he had been taught, that Vampires were slaves to their hunger, acting violently and on instinct, praying on humans to suck their blood.

After getting kidnapped by a power-hungry vampire, then locked up by the Union for interrogation and consequent killing, and after that rescued by both his former Hunting partner, Mark, a trainee, Donghyuck, and two, apparently friendly, vampires, he had to admit, he may have been a little too fast to judge.

Apparently, the small number of actual attacks on people in Seoul wasn’t so little, because the Union worked their Hunters like dogs, but because Vampires didn’t just waltz into town to grab a quick snack.

The hunger also wasn’t an omnipresent, life-dictating inconvenience, but rather… well, normal hunger. Only it took a few days for it go get to the point that he felt it, rather than just hours.

And even then, he didn’t feel the need to drain the closest living creature, just like a human wouldn’t mindlessly grab the next kid’s ice cream and devour it. That was just rude.

Not to mention, it seemed like most of the member of the coven that had rescued and then taken him in, preferred sucking certain other parts of the body, over sucking blood.

So, yeah, he definitely hadn’t turned into a monster, he neither sparkled, nor fell to ashes in the sun, and garlic smelled just fine, unless Yuta put it in a fruit smoothie. It had happened before. Unfortunately.

And instead of creeping around Seoul’s red light district to pray on innocent victims, Dongyoung had somehow become the IT-support for a coven with an average age of about 259.1 years (Sicheng wasn’t sure how old he was, but he also ruined the average for everyone), and the tutor for the six high schoolers that had invited themselves into Ten’s home.

Oh, and according to said Thai, he was also the resident quota straight.

_‘Ten, this is 2018. We all know, sexuality is fluid, no one is ever exclusively attracted to one gender… not to mention the term gender is also kind of old-fashioned. Have you really never had a girl crush?”_

The soft voice of Jungwoo echoed in Dongyoung’s mind. He didn’t remember the answer Ten had given, too focussed on how beautiful Jungwoo’s voice was, not bothered that whatever wise words he was uttering went straight over his head.

It was beyond him, how a person that so perfectly innocent, could say things like

_‘I’m just telling you, how handsome you look!’_ or _‘Lucas and I are in an open relationship. He’s fine if I kissed other people, or had sex with them. Have you kissed a guy before?’_

With big eyes, not batting a lash.

Dongyoung pretended that it didn’t affect him. He was a guy after all. Guys went out with girls, that all he had ever known.

And then, there was Lucas.

Lucas was a young vampire, only seven years undead, which made him the oldest undead out of the three of them. And, he was Jungwoo’s boyfriend. He was also tall, usually smiled, butchered grammar, when excited, and wicked handsome.

Where Jungwoo appeared nothing, but sweet and soft, Lucas complimented him with confidence and charisma.

Had Dongyoung mentioned his constant dirty jokes and winks he threw him?

Oh, and then, there was Dongyoung. Dongyoung was… well. Average? Okay, he did pride himself in being smart. But even with all the books in the world, he couldn’t figure out, why Jungwoo and Lucas even bothered with him? And why his heart made these funny jumps, whenever they did?

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try a new hair colour?” Yuta leaned down, his face blocking Dongyoung’s view of the laptop screen.

The first times this had happened, he had startled and then nagged Yuta, but he didn’t even flinch anymore.

“No.”

“But I’m bored!” Yuta tried a pout. “Everyone is working or at the gym. I can’t even go to the gym, because of the dumb red list. Entertain me!”

“I can’t. I’m trying to make Ten’s new laptop Ten-proof.” Dongyoung tried to look around the other coven member’s face.

“I don’t get why his old wasn’t fine. It was just, I don’t know, rattling a little.”

Dongyoung deadpanned at him.

“That thing was over 20 years old and ran on Windows 95. It seems like a miracle to me, that it was only now completely breaking down. There was absolutely no saving that, Microsoft stopped supporting 95 in December 2001.”

Yuta stared at him with blank eyes. He snapped out of it, when Dongyoung tried looking at the screen again.

“Right, I didn’t understand any of that. So, if you don’t wanna get your hair professionally done by me, how about we watch some Anime?” Yuta beamed.

The thing about the red list was, Yuta and him both were on it and the red list was a document carefully maintained by the United Hunting Force Against Supernatural Attacks South Korea, listing every identified, but not liquidised supernatural creature.

Kim Dongyoung was on it, because, obviously, he used to be a hunter and given back to the union a vampire, the only thing missing was a big bow on top.

Nakamoto Yuta was on it, because he had gotten too drunk in a club, and in an effort to impress a young man, had shown him his red eyes and fangs, unknowing that man was a member of the union, working undercover to kill supernaturals that used the clubs of Seoul to hunt.

He had told the adventurous story of how he had escaped several times, but since each was different, Dongyoung wasn’t sure which one was the truth. But Yuta was in that data bank with a security camera picture, that made him look a bit uglier than he actually was, but still very much recognisable.

“I told you, I don’t fancy the shallow plots of the romance you like to watch. And I really need to get this done before Ten comes back.”

Because Ten wouldn’t want Dongyoung to install all the babysitter software he did, just to make sure the Thai didn’t send Nigerians princes all their money, downloaded every virus possible and uninstalled the internet browser.

Not that it had happened before. But Ten did think the best solution to his smartphone “not working” was smashing it onto the dinner table. Just making sure.

“You know, the burn gets kinda lost, when you use words like fancy as a verb. You’d think you were over a hundred, not me.” Yuta shook his head, but finally got back up and disappeared without another word.

Dongyoung wondered, if he was offended, but this was Yuta. He’d already told Dongyoung off, if he were out of place.

He returned to his task at hand and by the time the flat started to get back to life, he was finished.

 

People on the internet always joked how they didn’t want to leave their room ever and how fun that’d be. But Dongyoung hadn’t ever been that kind of person. He enjoyed the field work of the Union, he had never been shy to ask strangers, when they had to interview civilians and he had always gone jogging in the morning sun.

Now, he was stuck inside, save for a few trips to the supermarket or convenience store, and it got very, very boring.

You could only read so much Wikipedia, until you thought the words were swimming around the page.

Dongyoung may or may not have given in to Yuta’s Anime watching request, but dozed off into the second episode.

“Look at that, a sleepy little bunny!”

He jerked up, looking around in confusion, before he saw Jaemin.

He narrowed his eyes at the boy, who grinned back.

“Good morning!” Jeno chirped, a big smile on his face.

“I told you before, Jaemin, bunny is not an acceptable nickname.” Dongyoung still glared at Jaemin, who was completely unimpressed, waltzing into the room, slinging his bag under the dinner table.

“But it’s so cute!” Dongyoung dropped his glare, as his favourite high school boy supported the terrible name, that Ten had inflicted on him.

“No. It’s not. What are you even doing here? Don’t you have afterschool clubs?”

“Not today.” “Nah.”

The two smiled at him, like they couldn’t harm a fly.

In reality, they were probably here to meet with the others later. Their flat was sometimes called Ten’s hotel and that wasn’t far off from the truth. Not only was it huge, housing, next to Ten, obviously, Yuta, Taeil, Sicheng and himself, plus Kun, when he didn’t want to listen to Jungwoo and Lucas, as well as Johnny from time to time, but it was also the inofficial headquarters of their coven, because it was so spacy.

“Alright, tell me if you need help with anything. I’ll be in my room, so you can work in pea-“

Dongyoung was cut off by Jaemin turning on a Bluetooth box and a girl group song immediately starting to blast from it.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

Dongyoung ended up staying, because he couldn’t bear leaving the boys alone, despite the obviously being old enough. Just as expected, Renjun and Donghyuck followed not much later, and the living room was bursting with energy.

It was a good replacement for going outside, to recharge on their energy, because when they’d leave, Dongyoung surely was going to be happy to finally be alone.

 

“I’m sure, you make a hot teacher in a roleplay.” Dongyoung startled, when he felt cold breath tickle his neck, a voice speaking so low, human ears would miss the words. The math homework lay forgotten on the table, as he jerked around, coming face to face with Jungwoo, who had this sweet smile on, he always wore.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He stuttered back, but forgot to keep the volume as low as him. Donghyuck looked up from his numbers, curiosity in his eyes.

“What are you confused over?” he asked, glancing between Dongyoung and Jungwoo, who had straightened back up. Now, the other three were looking too.

Were Dongyoung still able to blush, he’d surely be right now.

“No- thing.”

“I was just telling Dongyoung how smart he was, right? Who doesn’t like a smart man?” Jungwoo winked, before twirling around and hopping towards the hallway.

“You guys are so weird.” Renjun decided, before returning to filling in gaps of vocabulary on Jeno’s worksheet. Dongyoung didn’t even have the energy to scold him for it, especially not with Jeno grinning like a Cheshire cat next to him.

 

“Dongyoung? I have a question I wondered if you could help me with?”

He looked up from where he was answering dumb questions people had asked over the last 24 hours on a Windows forum, to see Sicheng standing there, the smart phone Dongyoung had gotten him a few months ago in hand.

With the power-hungry vampire, that had been Dongyoung’s sire, put back in her place (and by back in her place, he meant dead), everyone in the coven over the age of thirty had decided to catch up with technology, because they suddenly had an abundance of young members.

Lucas had gotten out of explaining anything by simply being terrible at it. Need help with that App, wham, bam, done, no one understood a single thing.

It was sort of endearing. But that wasn’t the point right now.

“Sure.”

Sicheng was very cute, naturally, and also polite and grateful for Dongyoung’s efforts, but he was also about 1,800 years old and a bit like a lost puppy most of the time.

“I lost the cute looking happy man face.” Sicheng showed him his recent Kakao chat with Kun, full of complicated Hanja Dongyoung wasn’t capable of reading.

“The emoji?” Dongyoung asked, taking the phone from him.

“The yellow circle. I can still send Ryan and the other friends, but I used to be able to send the yellow circle faces, too.”

Sicheng looked heartbroken and Dongyoung quickly adjusted the keyboard settings, which had been messed with by either an oblivious Sicheng, or a mischievous Chenle.

“It was just turned off, look, I fixed it.”

Dongyoung handed it back and watched Sicheng’s face light up, as he tapped a ton of Emojis into the writing box.

“Thank you so much! I’m telling Kun right now!”

“No problem.” Dongyoung chuckled, as Sicheng bounced off. A deep sigh snapped him out of it. Yuta was leaning over the table, eyes glassed over.

“Isn’t he the cutest? God, he’s just adorable, I love him so much.”

Dongyoung watched the Japanese in concern, as he started slipping off his chair, still staring after Sicheng.

 

Dongyoung wondered, how long was the appropriate time to watch other man swallow water down, but he had most likely already passed. Still, he couldn’t look away. Lucas was downing his second glass of water, his Adam’s apple bobbing with every mouth he took. The kitchen was empty, save for the two of them. Dongyoung had been washing the same glass for the whole time now, so maybe three minutes?

Dongyoung had no idea, why Lucas was here. He had come from the gym, still in a pair of loose jogging pants and a tank top that left little the imagination. He really had no reason to be here, he didn’t live here, no one was holding any important meetings.

But here he was, drinking and looking illegally hot.

“Thristy?” Lucas suddenly said, a smirk pulling on his lips.

Dongyoung quickly looked away, not missing hat he implied.

“No. I don’t even know why you’re here downing water like a dying man in the desert. We don’t need water. Too much of that will probably be harmful, it would be to a human.” Dongyoung muttered.

“Thanks for the concern, Dongyoung. I’ll remember it, but I was just feeling so… so thirsty.” Lucas voice got breathier towards the end of his sentence and Dongyoung watched like in a trance, when he not only winked at him, but blew a kiss right after it, before disappearing from the kitchen.

Had he still a heart, it’d be beating like a jackhammer right now.

 

“Okay, so, repeat after me.” Yuta stared at Sicheng in concentration. Dongyoung wasn’t sure how he had let himself get roped into this Anime session, but Sicheng had insisted Taeil to watch with them, because Yuta had very poorly concealed ulterior motives, and Taeil had in turn asked Dongyoung to please not leave him alone to fifth wheel.

“ _Senpai, I really like you._ ” Yuta had repeated the line of the heroine on screen in his flawless Japanese, which was the only reason why Dongyoung knew what he was talking about. There had been subtitles.

Sicheng obviously hadn’t paid any attention to said subtitles. Or he might have gotten lost, because he still insisted Hangeul were hard to read, especially at that speed, before complaining, why there always had to be modern inventions taking over.

Never mind King Sejong had invented those about 600 years ago.

So, he stumbled over the Japanese pronunciation and Yuta giggled worse than the girls in the show.

Dongyoung and Taeil shared a look, before pressing play. The sooner this was over, the better.

“Oh, by the way, we’re running low on type A, do you mind bringing some from the blood bank soon?” Dongyoung whispered, while there were cherry blossoms blowing over the TV screen.

“I’ll write a reminder, A is easy, no problem.” Taeil pulled out his phone.

“What will we do, when you become too old to work at the hospital?”

The problem about working and never aging was, that it became obvious at some point, forcing you to quit. No anti-aging treatment would actually make you look 23 until you were 50.

“I’ll just work somewhere else. I know you can hack into the systems, or fake my licence or something.” Taeil chuckled “You did it for Jaehyun already.”

“True. Jaehyun could also get himself access to the blood bank.” Dongyoung wondered.

Jaehyun was a fully studied and graduated doctor, completely legitimate, which was about the weirdest career choice for a vampire at first thought, but made sense once you thought about it.

With how tight the Union was monitoring clubs and bars, anywhere you might get away with biting some random stranger, getting your blood from bottles was the easy way out.

“Sh, you’re missing all the dialogue, this is important.” Yuta hissed, clutching to Sicheng’s hand. One would think they were watching Saw, rather than Generic Shoujo Anime 3.0 that neither Yuta, nor anyone else of them was the target audience for.

“How am I ever gonna catch up on the plot now?” Taeil mumbled and Dongyoung snorted to himself.

 

Dongyoung’s hand was raised to the wooden door of the apartment Taeyong and Jaehyun shared, frozen in place, when his ears picked up the very, very distinctive sounds of a whip, followed by a guttural moan.

He closed his eyes and tried with a nice and calming breath.

Surely, it had been a coincidence, that Ten had send him over with this book that ‘Taeyong wanted back really badly, so it couldn’t wait’.

It wasn’t like the last four times Ten had send him with something ‘really urgent’, he had always been witness to something similar. Surely, this was just by chance.

Surely, Ten had no idea, that Dongyoung was still recovering from the trauma of seeing Taeyong’s very bare complete backside, very much tied up and fastened to god-knew-what on the ceiling. Or the trauma of Jaehyun offering to watch. Twice.

_‘Jaehyunnie has a pretty bad voyeurism kink, and I don’t mind it, so if you’re interested… the real deal is always better than porn.’_

Dongyoung had never run this fast.

He had also had some rather explicit fantasies after that, he would never admit to a living (or un-living) soul, though none of them involved Taeyong or Jaehyun.

So, yeah, he wasn’t going to knock and provoke any sort of continuation of that. Instead, he all but flung the book at the doorstep and shot Taeyong a text, that he could pick it up. Later. When Dongyoung was far, far away.

 

He didn’t waste time with greeting, but marched straight to the kitchen, grabbing the box of raspberries someone had bought earlier that week, because raspberries were easy to munch to the point of complete mash, so his vampire metabolism wasn’t going to strike on him. He continued to the living room, where Ten was still on his phone, texting with Johnny, who was supposed to be on duty, catching vampire and not text his vampire boyfriend.

He typed using only his index finger, at turtle speed. If it weren’t so sad, it’d be funny.

Seriously. This household was just a straight up mess.

Dongyoung sat down next to him and held the berries up, right under his nose.

“Hey Ten. I wondered, if you wanted a raspberry! They’re very ripe!”

Ten screeched and jerked backwards.

“Take that away from me!”

One would think Ten was the villain of a 20s vampire movie and he holding a wooden cross or something.

Dongyoung took one of the berries with all the care in the wold, moving his hand backwards, as Ten started climbing over the backrest of the couch.

“But they need to be eaten… urgently! It can’t wait.” He glared at the older, while drawing eights in the air with the berry.

“You little shit!” Ten hollered, but didn’t dare get closer. It wasn’t like this was a vampire thing, being weak to fruit or whatever, it was really just a Ten thing.

“Don’t make me bring pointless stuff over to those two, when you know they’ll be, you know.”

Ten had gained enough safety distance to become cocky again. “Fucking? Oh no, my bad, I had no idea they would be.”

“As if. You knew what you were doing, this time and the last times, too.”

“Aw, Bunny, you need to loosen up! You can’t even use the f-word?” Ten blinked his lashes.

Dongyoung aimed and hit him with a raspberry and Ten ran, screaming.

 

They had coven meetings once a week. Herding all ten of them together, even in Ten’s big living room, got quite crowded.

But Dongyoung really didn’t think that it was necessary for Jungwoo to sit on his lap. But when he had tried to point that out, Jungwoo had looked at him with big eyes and said that it was comfortable.

So here he was, trying to concentrate on anything, but Jungwoo and how good that pressure felt right there… he stopped the train of thoughts quickly.

Kun was currently complaining about Ten’s flat looking like a mess, because no one ever obeyed the cleaning schedule and they didn’t have one of the clean freaks – read Taeyong and Jungwoo – who would volunteer themselves.

There. That was unsexy.

Jungwoo moved and Dongyoung’s un-sexy thoughts were immediately ruined all over again. He couldn’t get hard, not like this. Jungwoo would be able to tell and he highly doubted, he’d appreciate that.

“I think we should just buy a vacuum robot, you know? They’re really cute, too.” Yuta suggested, gesturing his hands, to imitate how a Roomba would dash over their floors.

“Oh yeah, using which money, Mr. Red List?” Ten glared.

“If you told me what you want, I could just go and get it.” Sicheng offered. Yuta’s eyes turned heart shaped. By just go and get it, Sicheng meant using that little trick, that vampires had up their sleeves, where they could manipulate the thoughts of humans and vampires younger than themselves.

“That’s stealing.” Dongyoung complained, earning a few groans.

“Come on, Tennie, you’ve been earning well! They aren’t expensive!” Yuta batted his eyelashes at the Thai.

Dongyoung played mindlessly with the seams of the pillow under his left hand, hearing, but not really listening to Ten and Yuta arguing, while Kun tried to solve the argument.

Taeyong was on the ground in front of Jaehyun, looking more and more wound up by the minute and Dongyoung would really rather not think too much about why that was. He felt much too well informed about their sexual lives as it was already.

Jungwoo started wiggling in his lap. At first it seemed just to be to interlace his and Lucas’ fingers – really, why wasn’t he in his boyfriend’s lap? – but then, he ground down, and Dongyoung had to hold in a gasp.

Fuck, that felt good.

Jungwoo grinned over his shoulder. Oh hell, he knew exactly what he was doing, didn’t he?

“Alright, well, suffocate in dust then. See if I care.” Yuta sniffed. Kun checked off something on his list.

“Alright, next, Jeno and Jaemin invited us for the summer festival. I’ll try and get off work, who else is coming?”

Dongyoung frowned. He’d really like to go, but parading around at a festival? Bad idea, even when it was highly unlikely that anyone would be there… it was enough that someone just so happened to have a child at that school and Dongyoung would run right into trouble.

“I’m sure Jeno understands you can’t go.” Jungwoo assured him in a soft voice and let his hand travel backwards, patting his shoulder in an innocent act of consolidation.

That he dropped it on Dongyoung’s crotch, the part that wasn’t literally under his ass, and squeezed a little, wasn’t all that innocent, though.

Dongyoung wanted to groan and buck up into it. But he was literally next to Lucas, in a room full of vampires. So he didn’t allow a single sound past his lips. He’d never hear the end of it from Ten, if he knew Dongyoung was half hard in the middle of a coven meeting.

Not to mention the scalding look Lucas was sending him. Not in a jealous way, but the way that made Dongyoung feel like he was stripping him with his eyes.

It was beyond frustrating.

Kun finally arrived at his last point, and when they called it a day, Dongyoung was sure, he was ready to scream, just from how wound up he was.

Jungwoo hadn’t even done that much. He didn’t have to. Just a little moving the right direction from time to time had Dongyoung internally whimpering.

“You know, I told you, we were open. You wouldn’t have to feel guilty sleeping with me. Or with both of us. So, if you want to… say the word.” Jungwoo whispered at the softest volume into Dongyoung’s ear, before lifting himself off gracefully and bouncing over to hug Ten goodbye, like he hadn’t just made that offer.

Dongyoung had his legs strategically crossed, but Lucas’ eyes still lingered on the faintly bulging part of his jeans, before he threw him a wink and got up as well.

He didn’t even know who to think off, when he got himself off in the confinements of his bedroom later, the music of that quiz show Taeil liked low in the background.

Was this normal? Were you supposed to think of two people at the same time? Was that even possible? And men at that?

 

“Compulsory heterosexuality.” Johnny said with a straight face.

He was the only person Dongyoung felt he could trust with his concerns. It had been hard to even get him alone, as he was either working himself into an early grave, or earlier immortality so the visibly age difference wouldn’t be too obvious with Ten, or was with said boyfriend, or training the little ones.

“What now?”

“And the social norm of monogamy.” Johnny folded his hands on the table.

Dongyoung shook his head. They were in a café, far away from headquarters, and he was hiding behind a face mask.

“And now in Korean, please?”

“Simple: all you ever saw on TV and around you, were heterosexual couples, man and woman, so you normalised that and never considered anything else, thinking of yourself as straight, when you might not be. That’s the short version. And our society erased the concept of polyamory, meaning several sexual partners, to a point where it’s seen as obscene, a taboo really, when it’s anything but. Some would even argue that humans aren’t meant to live in monogamy. I mean, look at the rate of divorces… though I personally think it differs from person to person.”

“That sounds like those… Mormons? Oh my god, Johnny, really? Where do you even know all that from?” Dongyoung looked around, feeling a bit scandalised.

“The internet. I don’t blame you for your ignorance on the topic, but seeing your concerns, I really think you should educate yourself. Or heteronormative society isn’t your fault, but staying ignorant is. Try and open your mind.” Johnny grinned “You could be having so much fun! Lucas has a nice dick, we go to the same gym, he sometimes showers, when he feels like it.”

Dongyoung sputtered, looking for anyone listening in, again. “Oh my god, Johnny, why would you say that?”

“You’re as stiff as a block of wood. Relax, Dongyoung! And you came to ask.”

“I did, but I… kinda didn’t expect this answer.”

“What did you expect? For me to scold you and call you unnatural? It’s really not. Your feelings are totally legitimate. Though. I do encourage you to continue your research and think about them. But I discourage blind experimentation in this case. Because you’re stuck with Jungwoo and Lucas. If you could decide it wasn’t for you and just never see them again, my recommendation would be different, but as it is, I’m warning you. You might make your life unnecessarily hard.”

“How… I never mentioned any names.” Dongyoung gaped.

Johnny raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “You didn’t need to. Their flirting isn’t subtle and neither are your sputtering and panicked gayness. It’s fine. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Who is all?” Dongyoung yelped.

 

So, apparently, Dongyoung hadn’t been as poker faced as he had thought he was. The revelation was a bit upsetting, but he was also glad to know, instead of continuing and being obvious for everyone around.

“Okay, but I don’t get it. Why did anyone think that having, like, 500 ways to spell what you pronounce as “to” and make all of it have different meanings. This is too confusing.” Jaemin groaned and flung his English textbook shut. Dongyoung felt his eye twitch.

“Jaemin, just ignoring your homework won’t improve your English skills either.”

“Whatever, I’ll just become a trophy husband. I mean, I’m pretty, right, Jeno?”

“Hm, er what?” Jeno snickered nervously, as Jaemin posed with his hands under his chin, blinking his eyelids in rapid succession.

“You’re so smart, I’m sure you’ll become some science genius and get really rich, and then I can marry you and live happily ever after – tada, no need for English home work. Or any homework for that matter.”

“I – um?” Jeno’s voice cracked and he looked at Dongyoung for help.

“South Korea hasn’t acknowledged the equality of homosexual marriage at this point, but since you’re both still Minors, you aren’t legally allowed to get married, anyway.”

“Wow, I should totally look into supporting more LGBT+ rights groups.” Jaemin sighed and pulled out his phone, opening twitter, because that’s where one would head to for making a political statement these days, right? Dongyoung decided to give up, seeing that his own English grades had never been top notch, he felt like this was a lost cause.

 

Donghyuck had borrowed his Nintendo DS to Yuta, from where it had ended up in Sicheng’s hands, who had then discovered ‘Nintendogs’, which had immediately sparked a near heart attack from cuteness in Taeyong, who had then used his (very effective) puppy eyes on Jaehyun, and it had gotten out of hand from there.

Long story short, Dongyoung found himself with a Nintendo in hand, oddly enamoured with animated dogs, that were entrusted to him from Jungwoo, who had the evening shift at the bar he worked and blinking at Dongyoung that ‘He needed someone reliable to take good care of his babies’.

Apparently, Lucas was not to be trusted with them.

What should he have done? Leave the poor things to die? (Could digitally designed dogs die?)

Though, apparently a game developer had thought it’d make sense to adjust the game to real life time and have the puppies sleep at night. Surely thousands of parents all around the globe were very thankful for that.

Still they looked so cute, breathing deep in sleep, lying all over each other…

Did their house allow pets?

 

Dongyoung must have dozed off with the console still turned on, next to his face. Because when he woke up from someone softly whispering his name right into his ear, the cold breath that only someone undead had tickling his skin, the room was dimly illuminated by the blue light of a screen.

Jungwoo’s face was right in front of his, a small smile on it.

“Hi.”

“Uh – hi.” Dongyoung rasped, voice coming out lower than normally, still scratchy from his nap.

“Wow, your voice is even hotter, when it’s so deep.” Jungwoo purred, a finger tracing over Dongyoung’s jaw. “I like it.”

He wanted to reply, but somehow, the words got stuck in his throat, when Jungwoo rolled down his hips with purpose and made him awfully aware in what position they were.

“And you took such good care of my puppies.” Jungwoo reached next to him, and the blue light died. His senses, sharper than a normal human’s in all aspects, adjusted quickly to the new setting, and he followed Jungwoo’s eyes, trying to find out, what he was planning.

“Do you… want a reward?” Jungwoo whispered, leaning down so their noses were almost touching.

“What reward?” Dongyoung asked breathily, though he had a suspicion from how Jungwoo’s ass was still pressing against his half-hard dick.

“I have a few ideas.” Jungwoo grinned, before dropping the façade for a moment. “But only if you want to?”

“Yeah.”

In the back of his mind, he heard Johnny, telling him this wasn’t a good idea. To think things through first. But Jungwoo was right there, on top of him, and he just wanted him so badly. Sleep must have clouded his mind.

Jungwoo leaned down, the fingers back on Dongoung’s jaw line, tracing the bone under it. “So, do I get a kiss? I was really waiting for one, all this time.”

Dongyoung suddenly felt a burst of confidence at the soft volume, almost shy front Jungwoo was using. He buried a hand in the shorter hair on Jungwoo’s nape and pulled him downwards, until their lips met.

Jungwoo’s was plush and soft against him, just like he would have expected. This was Jungwoo, after all. The kiss didn’t stay sweet and innocent for long, as Jungwoo easily opened up, encouraging Dongyoung to take the lead again, which he did, licking into his mouth.

One might think, kissing a guy was different from kissing a girl. And in a way, it was. But it also wasn’t. Dongyoung had kissed girls before, so he just let muscle memory take over, as the thoughts in his head got more and more fleeting, when Jungwoo started rotating his hips in small circles.

He didn’t have a single doubt, that the younger knew exactly what he was doing, but who was he to stop him?

There was no need to breathe, so they could keep on kissing through things getting more and more heated.

Jungwoo had somehow sneaked a hand behind himself and was massaging Dongyoung through the fabric of his jeans. It was getting uncomfortable, too tight, the material too rough, but Jungwoo was the first one to whimper.

“Take these off me.” He muttered, pulling Dongyoung’s hands to his hips, where the belt of his black slacks sat.

Dongyoung felt a spike a nerves, but the feeling of want, almost need, to have Jungwoo closer was overpowering him. Jungwoo wiggled around, never getting up or too far away from him, as he removed his pants.

“Thank you.” Jungwoo whispered, before pressing another kiss to the side of his lips.

Dongyoung considered placing his hands back further up, in safe regions. But Jungwoo didn’t make any move that he was feeling uncomfortable, so he allowed himself to explore further, one hand sliding backwards, until he was cupping Jungwoo’s ass.

He didn’t have a big ass, and his hips were narrow, like a man’s normally were, but the way the flesh was firm, yet gave in when Dongyoung squeezed, was just mesmerising.

Jungwoo groaned softly and pressed back into his hand, which resulted in him taking off the pressure of Dongyoung achingly hard dick.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Dongyoung whispered, the reality of his lack of experience suddenly hitting him.

“You fucked a girl before?” Jungwoo asked keeping his eyes closed. Dongyoung all but groaned. How these filthy words just dropped from sweet and soft Jungwoo’s mouth was almost erotic at this point.

“Yeah.”

“Hm…” Jungwoo bit his lips, before blinking his eyes open just a crack to fix him in a stare “Can you fuck me, then?”

Dongyoung’s dick twitched.

“Think so.” Unless he came right here and now, in his pants, which seemed entirely possible right now.

“Good. Then these need to go.” Jungwoo’s hands suddenly rubbed right against the bulge in Dongyoung’s jeans, making him moan softly.

Jungwoo made quick work of the buttons and zipper, and Dongyoung only had to lift his hips off the bed, to give him space to slide them off.

It was a relief and a loss at the same time, now that the pressure was gone, but he couldn’t be bothered to think further about it, as Jungwoo sat back down on his thighs and lifted his shirt up, revealing the tight briefs he was wearing, as well as his pale torso.

Dongyoung was slightly taken aback by the well-defined muscle that lined it, but just like any other thought, it was blow from his head, as Jungwoo leaned back down to capture his lips in another kiss.

He felt his dick against his thigh now, the briefs not hiding much of the hardness. To think that Jungwoo, perfect, beautiful Jungwoo, was just as affected by this as him was thrilling. It empowered him to take the lead again, working one hand into his hair, the other securing his waist, as he sat up, moving Jungwoo backwards.

They were both upright now, and Dongyoung decided to leave it like that for now, letting his hand drop from Jungwoo’s waist onto his ass again, kneading the muscle in a way that made Jungwoo tighten his hands in Dongyoung’s shirt.

“Take this off.” Jungwoo muttered, tugging on it.

Dongyoung grinned, and decided to see, how much he could do without Jungwoo leading him, because he knew, he’d have to take charge at some point tonight. He didn’t bother answering Jungwoo’s request, instead he started rubbing Jungwoo’s dick through the material of his underwear, leaving the other hand on his ass, massaging.

Jungwoo moaned softly and started moving against his hand, the shirt seemingly forgotten, at least for the moment.

“Ah – Dongyyy… I thought you didn’t know what you were doing?” Jungwoo gasped out, looking down on him with accusing eyes.

“I do have a dick myself, though.” Dongyoung grinned, enjoying how flustered Jungwoo looked, and let a finger trace under the head of his dick.

“Oh my god.” Jungwoo whimpered and Dongyoung felt his thighs press together around his own. “Lube. Do you have lube?”

“Uh – no.”

Jungwoo whined, obviously frustrated and disappointed by the answer.

“Okay, then…” Jungwoo’s hands had found the hem of Dongyoung shirt and he pulled up. Dongyoung let go and allowed him to strip the clothing off him.

He wanted to return to doing just what he had been doing before, especially since a little wet patch had started forming just where the tip of Jungwoo’s dick was, but he seemed to have other plans. Jungwoo got up and unceremoniously tugged off his underwear. He glanced at Dongyoung for a moment, before he started to pull on his boxers as well.

Dongyoung was still fixed on Jungwoo’s dick, that was stiff and dark between his legs, wondering how it had come to this and if this was really happening.

But the cold air on his own member made him realise this was very much reality.

Before he could get self-conscious, Jungwoo was settling back on the bed, spread over one of his thighs.

He leaned forwards and Dongyoung got the hint, opening his mouth for a kiss, that was mostly tongue and teeth.

“Now lay back and enjoy the show.” Jungwoo purred, after pulling away.

Dongyoung gave in to the hand on his chest that pushed him backwards. Jungwoo smiled, soft and sweet, and then, he pushed two of his fingers into his mouth and started sucking them.

He never stopped staring back at Dongyoung, even as he opened his mouth a little to show off how he was working his tongue around them.

It shouldn’t be as hot, but Dongyoung felt his dick throb on his stomach. He wanted to do something, but he didn’t know what. And Jungwoo had said to watch.

So watch he did, as Jungwoo pulled the fingers from his mouth and adjusted his position, opening his knees wider.

He wrapped his clean hand around his dick, but only gave wit a quick pump, before just holding it out the ways, so Dongyoung had a good view of what was happening in the back.

Without much preamble. Jungwoo pushed his two salvia slick fingers into himself and Dongyoung faintly wondered, if that didn’t hurt.

Apparently, it didn’t, at least not for Jungwoo, who gasped softly, turning his hands a little, and then immediately started thrusting them in and out.

Dongyoung stared at where his fingers were disappearing.

He didn’t give himself much time, before he started to scissor them, his breathing, despite not necessary, strained from the pleasure.

“I’ll have to slick you up, because we don’t have lube.” Jungwoo announced and let go of his dick, instead starting to stroke Dongyoung again. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Dongyoung just mumbled, unsure what he was agreeing on. Jungwoo pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself. His breath ghosted over Dongyoung’s dick and – oh okay. He closed his lips around the tip and bobbed down once, hollowing his cheeks.

His mouth was warm and wet and Dongyoung wanted to thrust up, into it, until he came.

But he held still and watched in amazement, as Jungwoo came up once more, before pushing down, swallowing around his length, until his nose was in the curls of Dongyoung’s hair.

Dongyoung couldn’t help but groan. The sight of Jungwoo’s lips, stretched around him, was illegally hot and the heat on his dick felt amazing.

But it didn’t last. Jungwoo pulled up and with a final, teasing lick over the head of his dick, he sat back up.

Jungwoo spat onto his other hand and probably smeared it over his rim, but Dongyoung couldn’t see.

“Don’t try this on yourself. I’m practiced, but salvia isn’t a great lube.” Jungwoo smirked.

“It’s fine for you? Because if not, we don’t have to…” Dongyoung tried, but Jungwoo shook his head, kneeling over his hips now.

“Just relax, this is your reward. For me, finally getting you is enough to endure a little discomfort.”

Dongyoung was about to protest, but suddenly all he could feel, was Jungwoo, sinking slowly, but steadily onto his dick.

Dongyoung’s hands found purchase on his narrow hips and Jungwoo threw his head back, before bottoming out with a groan.

It took all of his willpower not to thrust right up into the head, get friction on his dick and to chase his release.

But he had to think of Jungwoo.

Apparently, he had worried too much over him, though, because before Dongyoung had even finished his internal scolding of himself, Jungwoo was already starting to roll his hips, getting a feel for the girth, and the lifted himself up, before dropping down again.

“Oh Dongyoung.” Jungwoo whined, clutching a hand over Dongyoung’s. “I really waited so long for this and now it’s so good.”

Dongyoung’s ego swelled in pride, as he started to thrust up in time with Jungwoo, gaining himself a deeper, louder moan. It was heaven, Jungwoo was hot and tight around him, and his voice music to Dongyoung’s ears.

“There. Fuck, there.” Jungwoo suddenly stuttered, when Dongyoung slightly changed his angle.

The pressure in his gut was already getting too much, but he tried to hit that spot again. “I’m close, Woo.” Dongyoung pressed out and Jungwoo nodded, as he picked up the pace.

“Inside. Come inside.”

Dongyoung couldn’t hold a small moan at the request. He had never come inside a girl without using a condom. The idea alone pushed him further to his orgasm.

It took him only a couple more thrusts, until he was coming, his fingers digging into Jungwoo’s hips he was still holding.

As oversensitivity made him shiver and his dick started to soften, he pried a hand off Jungwoo’s hips and started pumping his dick, wanting to make him come, too. Jungwoo readjusted, letting Dongyoung’s dick slip out, and then, he pushed his fingers back into his ass, quickly thrusting. Dongyoung watched, as a bit of his cum started to squelch around Jungwoo’s fingers, the noise now getting wetter and filthier with every push.

“Fuck, Dongyoung.” Jungwoo whimpered and Dongyoung felt his dick twitch in his hand, before he was coming a second later. Some of it landed on Dongyoung’s hand and he had the sudden urge to lick it off.

He stopped himself before he could, though. Maybe this was going a bit too far.


	2. Chapter 2

So far, Dongyoung had overthought the happenings of yesterday night, or early today morning rather, a total of five times, had gotten a pat from Taeil, who had told him he didn’t anyone else had heard them and they wouldn’t hear it from him, then had gotten coffee from a beaming Jungwoo, then overthought everything another three times, had sidestepped a suspicious Yuta’s question why Jungwoo was here and then overthought another six times, as Jungwoo chirped his goodbyes and left him alone with his thoughts.

“I mean, this clearly says Nakamoto Yuta. I only know one Nakamoto Yuta and he sure as fuck didn’t clean this filthy bathroom this week.”

Well.

Almost alone.

“I diiiid. Sicheng, tell him I did.”

“Um? Did you, though?”

“Traitors, everyone here is a traitor!” A door was slammed. Dongyoung clicked the next video of Safiya’s channel. He didn’t understand most of it, but you didn’t really have to.

One couldn’t even overthink his decisions in peace enough to reach a level of regret. 

Because that was seriously missing. Any sort of regret.

He had showered with Jungwoo, and they had made out a little under the splash of water, which had been a bit funny, because Dongyoung had completely forgotten, that the other was taller than him, and then they had talked about the dogs on Nintendogs and gone to sleep.

Everything had been perfectly normal. Jungwoo had been acting as if nothing had changed, and Dongyoung really would like a repeat of last night.

Wait, what?

 

So, that apparently was a thing. Dongyoung decided, while waiting with the alarm for his Macha Latte in hand, well hidden under a cap and a face mask.

“Wow, you look like some idol trying to hide their no-makeup face.” A hand came down on his back, as Donghyuck hollered pretty much right into his ear. Thank god he couldn’t go deaf anymore.

“Hello to you, too, nice to see you. Hi Mark.”

Mark raised a hand. There were very dark, very concerning circled under his eyes.

“Mark, when was the last time your slept? And how long did that sleep last?”

Dongyoung narrowed his eyes on his former partner.

“Erm…” Mark tried to smile carefree, but Dongyoung wasn’t buying it. “Please, Dongyoung, this is important! We need this interview.”

“Yes.” Donghyuck chimed in “Just now, that maybe we have the chance to get Heechul on our side. Just imagine if –“

The alarm in Dongyoung’s hand started vibrating violently, making all of them startle.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re getting it. Get a table, I’m coming over.”

Donghyuck giggled and the two marched off in search of an appropriate table for their “interview”.

It was honestly astonishing, that Donghyuck’s little movement on vampires and werewolf rights hadn’t been stomped down by the higher ups yet.

Kim Heechul was a high up, a bit of a queer thinker, the one that stepped up against everyone else, if he wanted to, making their lives hell, if he so felt like it.

“So? No one stopped your movement and kicked you out of the Union?” Dongyoung asked, raising an eyebrow at Donghyuck. 

“Na, I really don’t get why you think that. I mean, it’s a bit hard to get new supporters, which is why we need Heechul, but they mainly just ignore me and don’t take me seriously.” 

“You’re just a sucker for the rules, that’s why you never questioned anything.” Mark grinned. 

“Excuse me? Rules are there to follow them.”

Donghyuck and Mark looked at him with deadpan expression, before bursting into laughter. 

“Ah, that was hilarious. I need a drink on that.” the youngest took a big sip of…

“Hey! That’s my Macha Latte!”

 

Dongyoung answered all the everyday questions the two had to ask them and got home to witness Taeil cleaning the bathroom, when it was still definitely Nakamoto Yuta on the plan.

 

But Mark’s words stuck with him, almost haunting him.

Because he was right.

Dongyoung didn’t really question things, he hadn’t before, anyway. He hadn’t questioned that vampires and werewolves were mindless monsters. Teachers had taught them, so, it had to be true.

And that extended to other things.

He hadn’t questioned, why it had to be a man and a woman. Or just one man and one woman.

Because, well, sleeping with Jungwoo had felt absolutely amazing and he had gotten reassured in his feelings for him. 

But that was one thing, the part of being attracted to a man. The other, more difficult part was…

“Hi Doyoung.” Lucas grinned widely, leaned against the dinner table by the hip, a lollipop in the side of his mouth. “You look handsome with your hair pushed back.” Lucas winked. 

Being attracted to two men. Dongyoung was internally screaming. He was not ready for this. 

Jungwoo was one thing, but Lucas was something entirely different. Maybe, Dongyoung was a little intimidating almost. Lucas was tall, broad, handsome and just so goddamn confident.

“Really, haha, funny.” Dongyoung forced out a panicked laugh. 

“You’re welcome!” Lucas let the candy pop from his mouth, then slowly pushed it back inside, and out…

“Okay, gotta go… feed… the… plants.”

The dinner table decided that it was no longer going to support 1,82 m of buff vampire and scratched over the hardwood floor a couple of centimetres, throwing Lucas off balance, who stumbled backwards with a yelp, before regaining his footing.

“I better not just heard the very expensive, very old parquet get scratched!” Ten appeared in the kitchen door, like a vengeful spirit. Dongyoung realised, he must have heard the whole conversation leading up to the incident, and just made a run for it.

 

“No. That’s crooked. Lift the left further up.” Dongyoung ordered. He stood with his back pressed against the living room wall in Taeyong and Jaehyun’s flat. His initial concern that the whole place was designed in a questionable, raunchy way, Sex toys lying around, was just another one of his too quick judges.

In fact, the living room and kitchen looked like it was straight out of an IKEA catalogue, the floor almost squeaking under his feet from how clean it was. Who on earth had throw pillows, that were perfectly aligned and fluffed up?

“Like this?” Taeyong pushed the picture up a little. 

Dongyoung squinted. “I think? Are you sure you don’t have water level? I’m sure this isn’t perfectly straight.”

“Ah, it’ll be fine, nothing ever is perfectly straight, right?” Taeyong smiled so brightly at Dongyoung, he almost wasn’t offended. 

Almost.

“Oh, and since you’re already here, I have an IT question.” Taeyong announced, still holding the frame in place, while the glue dried.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Right, so, Renjun asked me to borrow my phone to him two days ago, and since, every time I want to write ‘Yes’, it turns it into ‘I love sex’. Really weird, right? Anyway, I thought that might be one of those Greeks you warned us of.”

“Trojans.”

“Yes, that. Maybe Renjun accidentally tapped something he shouldn’t? Can you fix it?”

Dongyoung’s smile was only slightly strained. That little brat. Renjun seemed the most innocent out of them all, small, tiny almost, but he couldn’t trust appearances.

“Sure. Where is your phone?”

“On the kitchen island. Can you get it? Or hold the frame…?”

Dongyoung nodded and fetched the device from the kitchen.

He checked spell check and, unsurprisingly, found some alterations had been made.

“I fixed it. But you might not want to trust any of the boys with your phone…”

“Oh, I’m sure it was an honest mistake.” Taeyong beamed.

“Riiight.” Dongyoung didn’t have the heart to correct him. Who was he to lecture him, when he was whipped for all six himself.

They finished the redecoration of the living room, the IKEA catalogue designers were quaking, and the arrival of Jaehyun prompted it was time for Dongyoung’s return to the safety of Ten’s hotel. Too bad it would be rude to just dash out of here before anything questionable could happen. 

“Hi baby.” Jaehyun cooed, hugging Taeyong and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Oh, Dongyoung! I brought something for you!”

Jaehyun held up a non-descript, black plastic bag and wiggled it in the air. Dongyoung hesitated, squinting at it.

Why was Jaehyun bringing HIM stuff?

“Come on, it’s not going to bite you.” Jaehyun laughed and Dongyoung stepped forward, taking it from him to peek inside.

It was a bottle, 200 millilitres, something clear inside…

“Oh Cherry flavour? That’s a classic!” Taeyong chirped, peeking over Dongyoung’s shoulder.

This was lube. Jaehyun had gotten him lube, for Christ’s sake, why was no one ever considering Dongyoung’s mental well-being in this coven?

Kun did. Kind of.

“It’s just a starting set, but I figured you could use it, make your and Jungwoo’s life a bit easier.” Jaehyun winked.

Dongyoung was glad he had lost the ability to blush. Or faint, for that matter.

“Aw, he’s at a loss for words. So cute!” Taeyong giggled, patting his arm.

“How… why… what?” Dongyoung quickly shoved the bottle back into the bag, like that would make them forget it was there.

“Oh sorry, was that still a secret?” Taeyong asked, suddenly looking concerned. Jaehyun had the decency to stop smiling, too.

“We won’t tell Ten or Yuta.” He promised and Dongyoung was slightly relieved.

“Yes… no… I don’t even know…” Dongyoung stared at the ground, looking for answers.

He found himself guided to the sofa, pushed down, not before the throw pillows were pushed aside, of course. 

“Like, that’s totally fine.” Taeyong started. Dongyoung looked up in surprise to find both of them with serious faces now.

“Yeah, I mean if you identified as straight until now, you have all the right to think about it, get comfortable with yourself. A little experimenting is no harm.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“Absolutely. Jungwoo knows this isn’t anything serious, at least not yet. I’m sure he’d understand, if it stayed a onetime thing, too, you’d just have to talk to him, and be gentle, because I know he’s been growing some feelings for you for some time now.”

“What? Seriously? But… why? I’m not really special, compared to Lucas.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, no, no, that’s not how this works.”

“You can’t compare yourself to Lucas! Okay, so, you like Jungwoo? Or, you’re attracted to him, right?”

“Kinda.” Dongyoung admitted it out loud for the first time.

“And Lucas? You like him?” 

“Um. Yeah. Kinda.”

“But you wouldn’t compare Jungwoo to Lucas and think he’s better than Lucas, right?” 

Dongyoung’s head snapped up “No, that’s ridiculous, they’re both so different and charming in their own ways… I mean…. Um…”

“See? So, why should Jungwoo be comparing you to Lucas?” Jaehyun explained. He did have a point. 

“Lucas is kind of… very…” Dongyoung waved his hands, trying to convey the message.

“Yeah.” The other two both nodded.

“But he’s got a soft spot for you, I swear! More than that!” 

“Yongie, don’t make other peoples’ confessions for them.”

“Right. Anyway. I think you’re thinking too much. Love isn’t something rational. You should just listen to your gut in this case. Jungwoo and Lucas are both good guys. Screw everyone who says love can only be between two people. It could be more than that.”

Dongyoung watched Taeyong get unexpectedly passionate over the topic.

“I agree, but at the same time, you shouldn’t jump into it without any thinking, or at least not without any talking. They are in an open relationship and I don’t know if they’d want to change that. If no, you’d have to be fine with possibly more people. If you’re conflicted about three people in a relationship, that might hurt you, if you don’t accept it, truly accept it.”

Right. He hadn’t considered that, too stuck up over his difficult feelings. Jealousy wasn’t a pretty feeling. He didn’t really feel it, when he considered Jungwoo was in love with Lucas, but maybe… it wasn’t out of the question. Did he really want to risk that?

“I disagree. The difference between monogamy and poly with two other people is much, much bigger than the difference between different sized poly relationships.” Taeyong argued.

Maybe? Maybe not? Dongyoung’s thoughts started to get messy.

“Well, I just think you should think about that, Dongyoung. And preferably talk to Lucas and Jungwoo. Or, I don’t know, try and see if you work with Lucas in the bedroom. You might find out that you actually only like Jungwoo, which would chance the whole dynamic.” Jaehyun shrugged, before grinning “In any case, you’ll surely find a good use for this.”

He patted the black bag, that rustled under his hand.

“Right. Um. Thanks. I guess. And thanks for the talk, that was actually helpful.”

“You sound like you’re surprised by that.” Taeyong pouted.

 

Talking to Lucas and Jungwoo…

Was harder than he had expected. Especially, when he was still, after all the thinking, confused.

So, somehow, over pushing the problem on hand ahead for two days, he had ended up in the clutches of Yuta, the mad hairdresser.

He did, in fact have no other training than watching a lot (a looot) of Guy Tang videos on Youtube. 

“Don’t worry, I already bleached so much, I know how to deal with the orange by now.” Yuta chirped.

“This is not reassuring.”

“Okay, maybe I made a little bit of a small mistake with Taeil’s hair last time, but I swear that was an accident. A one time thing! Taeyong’s gorgeous Jack Frost look? All me! Jaehyun’s Prince Charming? Also me. Mark’s Barbie girl? Also me.”

“Right.” Dongyoung closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

“I don’t think you suit blond that terribly well, though, your complexion is better for dark, so we’ll stay dark. Doesn’t mean that we don’t have to bleach. You can’t do anything with black hair.” Yuta sighed deeply. 

“Black hair doesn’t exist, Yuta, I told you before.” 

“Oh, yes, and I ignored you before.” 

Dongyoung was yanked backwards over the bathtub. Ten always made a scene, when Yuta used his bathroom as his hair studio, but that didn’t stop the Japanese.

“Alright, since this is a very professional setting, we have to gossip while getting this done.”

“How is that professional?”

“All hairdressers do that!”

“You literally hung the mirror shut with a towel, this is not professional.”

“Shhh. Just don’t say anything and it’ll hurt less.”

Dongyoung considered running, but there was shampoo threatening to get in his eyes at this very moment, the saving water right in front of him… so he stayed put.

 

Dongyoung was stuck in the bathroom with Yuta for a whopping three hours.

They were visited by a curious Sicheng, who asked Dongyoung politely, if maybe he could install Candy Crush on his phone and explain how it worked. Then by Taeil, who had risen from his post-nightshift nap and told Dongyoung that his hair was sort of orange. Yuta had flipped and kicked him out, insisting it was a transition period.

Finally, there was Kun, who was here to switch out the dead flowers with new ones – and no, they hadn’t forgotten to water then, they were cut and thus destined to die.

“It’s a not a huge change, but unmissable. It looks good like this, I’m curious to see the finished result.” Kun smiled.

Yuta beamed and hugged him, working in a much better mood afterwards.

 

“Alright, wait for it… Are you ready for it? Oh my god, I’m so nervous!” Yuta’s hand was on the towel. Dongyoung reached forward and ripped the piece off the mirror, fed up with the secrecy.

“Dongyoung! You can’t just ruin the grand revelation! All the suspense I built up…”

He tuned the older out, as he eyed his hair in the mirror. It was still very dark, but it was unmistakably purple, a colour Yuta had worn not too long ago himself.

It looked… good. Interesting. Exciting. Different.

Not to mention, how much his hair shone!

“It looks really good!” Dongyoung finally muttered, still turning in the mirror.

Yuta left out a loud squeak, jumping to hug him.

“I knew you’d like it. I mean. I hoped. God, I really outdid myself, again!” 

 

Dongyoung felt a bit self-conscious. After Ten had beaten Yuta’s ass for using his bathroom, he had taken the time to compliment the hair, not missing the opportunity to point out how much better it looked on Dongyoung, compared to Yuta.

And from then on, everyone he had crossed paths with, had told him he looked even more handsome now. It felt good, sure, but made him very aware of his… face.

So, he may, or may not have jumped the chance, as subtly as possible, to help Kun bring home the giant H&M delivery Lucas had ordered and accidentally had sent to Ten’s hotel.

 

Lucas was also the one opening the door, because typing in the code wasn’t happening with both arms straining under the weight of the packages. 

“Lucas, please, do me a favour and stop ordering so many things online. Or have the delivered to the correct address. Or pick them up yourself.” Kun groaned, collapsing onto the parcel, after dropping it in the entrance hall.

Lucas swiftly took the packaged out of Dongyoung’s arms, like it weighted nothing. His eyes kept flitting back to his hair.

“Sorry, Kun-Ma.” Lucas didn’t take his eyes off Dongyoung, who started to feel a bit restless under his eyes. “Damn, that hair is hot, Doyoung. Kind of aubergine, isn’t it?” Lucas winked. 

“Right, so I’m going to do the tax for Mrs Park, which will take about two hours, hopefully, and I’ll be wearing noise cancelling earphones, so please be considerate of me?” Kun sighed deeply and left them alone in the entrance hall.

Dongyoung watched him leave with big eyes, before looking at Lucas, panic rising in his gut.

Who didn’t know about that night with Jungwoo five days ago?

Ten and Yuta, probably. Hopefully.

Suddenly there was a hand working through the strands, tugging just enough to make it feel good.

“Wanna make use of the hour we have? Or would you rather go home?” Lucas asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Talk, Dongyoung told himself. Talk to him.

“You know, I’m not really sure about this whole… situation right now, Lucas. I don’t want to… disappoint of hurt anyone?” Dongyoung stuttered out. Great. A show of true eloquence. 

“Okay. That’s fine. But… we could still try. You can see, if you like it or not. You know. Casual?”

Dongyoung swallowed. This was probably a bad idea, the Johnny-voice in his head supplied, but Dongyoung seemed very enthusiastic about making unreasonable decisions recently. And god, had the last one felt good…

“Yeah, okay.”

“Great. I’ll try my best to make up your mind about that.” Lucas grinned and took his hand, a sweet gesture, considering what they were about to do.

 

Lucas and Jungwoo’s bedroom was clean, but there was Pokemon bedsheets, which ruined the catalogue impression. 

“Can we kiss?”

“Yeah.” Dongyoung breathed.

“Anything to avoid for me? Total mood killers?”

“I don’t think so?”

“So… um… Jungwoo kind of got your guy-virginity… so I was wondering if…” Lucas ruffled his hair. Dongyoung felt almost like watching another person. The over-confidence façade broken, just a little. It was much more reassuring for Dongyoung, than he would have expected, his nervousness ebbing down a little. He decided to try the mattress. I was soft, but not too soft. A good choice.

“Would you let me, well, I mean, ideally fuck you, but we might not get to that point, but at least finger? Please, I know how to really make you feel good with that, I swear.”

Dongyoung swallowed. Jungwoo had seemed to feel good, last time. But he had also said he was practiced. The same couldn’t be said for him. Okay, maybe he had tried out Jaehyun’s lube last night, but never gotten past the uncomfortable, weird stage. 

But wouldn’t Lucas be able to show him how to? 

“Okay.” Dongyoung nodded slowly. Lucas punched the air in victory, before beaming at him.

“Thank you!”

Dongyoung felt his stomach flip at the honest smile. It wasn’t a smirk, or a grin, no, this was just a sweet smile.

Maybe Lucas wasn’t all that intimidating, once you got past the cocky attitude? 

 

But he certainly wasn’t the patient sort.

It started out with a kiss that didn’t even bother to pretend to be sweet and romantic, and within minutes, Dongyoung was already halfway stripped, pressed into the bed.

This was entirely different from Jungwoo, but not less exciting.

Lucas hands were all over him, never staying in one place for long. He’d rub up the sides of Dongyoung’s thighs, the next moment trailing up and down his torso, then cup his jaw.

But he skipped out the spots where Dongyoung wanted pressure, relief. 

His pride would normally make him want to not make it obvious he longed for the touch. But Lucas had him desperate in record time, dick aching. Dongyoung rolled his hips up, against Lucas’ thigh, whining into the kiss.

Lucas sucked on his tongue, the sound wet and loud, and finally pressed down on the front of Dongyoung’s boxer shorts. 

He couldn’t help but twitch up. His dick was almost hard, without even being touched once. It was unfair, really, how easily Lucas seemed to be able to wind him up like a spring. 

“Huh, almost, right? I swear I can make it fully hard next time.” Lucas smirked and stroked upwards.

Dongyoung’s hands tangled in the sheets, as he tried to hold still, keeping whatever rest of his pride was still left.

Lucas slipped his hand under the waistband and took Dongyoung in his hand, pumping him to full hardness with expertly strokes. Dongyoung was so focussed on how his hand did that twist upwards, that felt so good (he had to try and copy it next time he was alone), he didn’t even notice Lucas pulling his underwear off his legs and grabbing the bottle off the night stand, until the cap snapped.

“You ever fingered yourself to get off?” Lucas asked, voice husky. Dongyoung tried to focus on his voice, rather than what was to come. It would be good, he trusted Lucas.

But the nervousness stayed, sticking to him, like chewing gum.

“Not much. I don’t think I’m very good at it.”

“Hm. Okay, but not a total virgin then. Don’t worry, Jungwoo and I will be happy to teach you.” Lucas purred and leaned down, sloppily licking into Dongyoung’s mouth in such an uncoordinated way, it couldn’t be considered a kiss.

But it helped take his find off of how Lucas’ finger was circling his rim, pressing into the muscle a little, pushing against his perineum in a way that made sparks rush up his spine. The push inside was weird… but not as uncomfortable as when Dongyoung had tried it, despite Lucas’ bigger hands. 

“There you go, nice and relaxed.” Lucas whispered, before peppering kisses onto his jaw line, working his way up to his left ear. He licked over the lobe and Dongyoung twitched a bit in surprise. 

Lucas started thrusting his finger, very shallow and careful at first, slowly getting bigger in his moves, as he kept distracting Doyoung with more kisses on his chin, down his neck, until he had reached the left nipple and licked a broad stripe over it, leaving the salvia to dry, as he turned to the other one and did the same, only this time, he blew a cold breath onto it and Dongyoung felt the skin tighten, as the numb hardened, standing up more prominently. He couldn’t help the little groan that left his lips that the sensation.

“How do you feel?” Lucas asked softly. The finger was now moving easily in and out, just a bit… out of place, down there.

“Fine, I think?” Dongyoung wondered, if maybe he was missing the big, great thing that made this whole experience so fantastic. Maybe there was something wrong with him, hopefully, though, it was because Lucas had only just gotten started.

“Okay, I’ll add another then, tell me, if it’s not good, I mean, my hands are a bit big. But you know what they say what else is big, when you have big hands.” Lucas wiggled his eyebrows.

Dongyoung felt the new finger press against his rim, and tried to keep his body relaxed, before Lucas pushed, breaching with slightly more resistance now. 

“Their gloves. Their gloves are also big.” Dongyoung forced out, trying to get comfortable around the stretch. To think that Jungwoo had started off with two… 

Lucas stared at him, his fingers knuckle deep in Dongyoung, frozen in place for a second, before he started to laugh, his whole body shaking.

“That… that is so good, oh my god, I love that. Their gloves, seriously, oh my lord.” Lucas’ hand shifted, twisting his fingers, that brushed up against a new spot and Dongyoung felt a faint tingle rush up his spine. That place promised to feel good!

Lucas seemed to have noticed it, too, but he turned his hand back, so he wasn’t brushing it anymore, almost disappointing Dongyoung. Instead Lucas returned his attention to Dongyoung’s nipples, bringing them back to hardness by pinching one and sucking around the other. 

Dongyoung moaned at the tensation, his dick throbbing, where it was neglected against his stomach. He noticed Lucas had started thrusting his fingers again, but it didn’t feel bad at all this time.

“You good?” Lucas asked, twisting his left nipple between his fingers. Dongyoung nodded, his hair getting mussed up from the pillow.

“Okay, so, let’s see how we can make this actually feel good. I just need a bit of room for this, so sorry if it wasn’t that amazing so far, but, you know, you’re tight.”

It sounded like a bit of a cliché line, but the ability to think, not to mention speak, was flushed out of Dongyoung’s brain, when Lucas crooked his fingers and rubbed over that spot that had felt kind of god earlier.

“Lucas.” Dongyoung heard himself cry, as his back arched off the bed.

It was so good, almost too much, almost making him go crazy, and at the same time not enough. 

“More.” Dongyoung groaned and missed Lucas smile in satisfaction. 

He started thrusting his fingers again, keeping them slow and moderate for now, passing over that spot with just enough pressure to make Dongyoung moan softly and push down against his hand with every stroke, but not enough to make him black out from how intense the sensation was.

The pace increased quickly and Dongyoung got lost in trying to keep up with it, and feeling himself near orgasm at worrying speed.

However, the pace was broken, when Lucas whispered the warning that he was adding another and ceased the stimulation, allowing Dongyoung to sober up.

The third wasn’t actually that much different, however it made it hard for Lucas to reach that spot.

“You wanna try more?” Lucas asked, brows creased. 

Dongyoung noticed, that he was, for some reason, still fully dressed. His eyes caught on the tent in Lucas’ pants. 

He knew it felt amazing to be inside someone else, and Lucas had done such a great job at preparing him, making him almost come, untouched. So he deserved a little reward, didn’t he?

Not to mention, Dongyoung’s curiosity was piqued now and he wanted to know, what a dick would feel like up his ass.

“I do.”

“Can I fuck you? Is that okay?”

“Yes, please.”

Lucas bit his lip, staring down at Dongyoung for a moment, seemingly having to gather his own thoughts, before he pulled out his fingers with a squelching noise and stood, ridding himself of pants and boxers in one go, before reaching over to the night stand.

Dongyoung’s eyes were fixated on Lucas dick, however shallow it may seem. But…

“You’re pretty big.”

“Told you, big hands… big gloves... big dick.” Lucas winked. 

Whatever, he was in this now, and it was a pretty nice dick, like Johnny had promised.

Lucas fumbled with the condom wrapping that slipped from his lubed hands and Dongyoung took it from him, easily opening the packaging and decided he was already this far in, what did he have to lose, and proceeded to roll it down Lucas cock.

“Lube?” Dongyoung asked, looking up at Lucas, who was staring at him in… amazement? Fondness? It was a look in his eyes, that made Dongyoung squirm a little.

“Uh, yeah.”

Lucas picked the bottle up from where it was on the bed and squeezed some into his hand. Dongyoung gave his dick a few pumps, making sure it was nice and slick. He laid back down, trying to let his legs fall open, relax all the muscle.

Lucas positioned himself, the head of his dick pressing against his entrance.

“Okay? Try and relax.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

And Lucas pushed, breaching him with almost no resistance. He stopped with only about half his dick actually inside, giving Dongyoung time to adjust.

The stretch was definitely straining now, burning faintly. This was definitely more, than three fingers.

He just felt so full, his legs tingling a little. But at the same time, it felt good, exciting, promising. Dongyoung rolled his hips a bit, trying the size.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Lucas nodded, and started thrusting shallowly. At first, he only pulled out a little, but then, he started working more of his length inside, steadily making Dongyoung take more of it, until he felt his hips buck against his ass.

Dongyoung moaned softly, looking down to see Lucas completely buried inside him.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, just a bit… odd.” Dongyoung muttered. The burn was almost gone, leaving him just so full.

“Okay, let me adjust the angle. If I can hit your prostate, this will feel better.” Lucas promised and pushed up one of Dongyoung’s legs, towards his torso, folding it by the knee. 

It took a few thrusts and more adjusting, but then, he rubbed right over that point and Dongyoung moaned loudly.

“There?”

“There, Lucas, fuck.” Dongyoung cursed clutching to the sheets, as Lucas thrust inside, passing over it again.

They build up a rhythm, but by then, Dongyoung was already so wound up, he knew he wouldn’t last. He still tried to meet Lucas’ hips, a small moan forced from his lips with every thrust against that sweet spot.

“Lucas. Close. Oh god.” Dongyoung groaned.

A hand wrapped around his dick, tugging upwards a few times, and Dongyoung was coming, reduced to a sputtering mess, as he clenched down on Lucas rhythmically.

Lucas made sure to fuck him through it, before slowing down and pulling out, before it got too much. He was surprisingly preceptive of that, for all the sloppy kissing technique he had.

“Let me.” Dongyoung tried to sit up, but his muscles weren’t having it, so he just flopped on the bed a little.

“Holy shit, you look gorgeous like that.” Lucas whispered, pushing Dongyoung’s hair back, as he worked his own hand over his dick. 

“I should make you come, though.” Dongyoung muttered, feeling himself start to pout.

Lucas groaned and his movement stuttered, before he came with a grunt.

Once the high wore off, he toppled over, slamming into the bed next to, almost on top of Dongyoung.

“Well, that was fucking hot. Holy shit, it’d be such a pity if that would be a one-time thing, you were so amazing, Doyoung!” Lucas earnestly said.

“Don’t be silly.” Dongyoung mumbled, but he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah, so I just saw the Halloween pics from SMTown and am literally dead. I can't even pick a favourite!  
> Most idols look good in drag, but Jungwoo...I honstly thought was a girl group member until I recognised him, bless us all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dongyoung had never in his life before felt this sore. And that was saying something, because he had gone through brutal martial arts training for hunting.

But this was something else. He didn’t even know some of these muscles could be sore in the first place. 

Yesterday, he had come home feeling a bit stiff, but mainly tired, taken a scalding hot shower (during which had maybe felt his ass up a bit more than necessary, but it just felt… different. Good different), watched the game show with Taeil to keep up a façade and then collapsed into bed hours earlier than he normally would have.

So, yeah, waking to this wasn’t fun, plus it send a constant reminder what he had done with Lucas yesterday. And hell, if that didn’t make him a bit lightheaded.

It’d really be a pity for that to have been a onetime thing. Right?

 

“Dongyoung, my favourite digital native.” Dongyoung squinted at Ten, toothbrush between his teeth. “What? You are! Don’t give me that look. Now, I need some help with google again. Where was that on my phone?”

Dongyoung spat out the toothpaste and quickly gurgled, before taking Ten’s phone. “It has a G as its logo, that’s how you can easily recognise it…” He started shuffling through 10 different home screens, each loaded with game apps. A headache started building.

“Oh this one?” Ten sneaked his hand past and opened facebook. Dongyoung had not signed up for this shit.

 

The next obstacle, after finally succeeding at leading Ten towards Google, was sitting. Because it was not fun to sit, when your butt felt like Dongyoung’s currently did.

So after finishing some wonderful Earl Grey breakfast tea leaned against the kitchen counter and watching Sicheng whistle while scrubbing a mixture of blood and fruit smoothie off glasses, he decided to sleaze on the couch instead, lying, phone held up with his hands.

Maybe, this was also a good time to… think about feelings? 

But unlike last time, this time he wasn’t eager to worry himself into a frenzy. He had slept with Lucas. It had felt fucking amazing. Lucas wanted a repeat, he wanted a repeat. Lucas had feelings for him, he had feelings for Lucas.

Easy, right?

Thunderkitten wrote:  
hELP I THINK I DESTROYED MY KEZBOARD; EVERYTHINH IS IN CAPITL LETTERS!!!!

Dongyoung sighed and tapped the threat to help Thunderkitten out of his or her Caps lock rant.

Okay, so maybe he was still on the fence about the whole open part about Jungwoo’s and Lucas relationship. And maybe, he should be doing some Google research on that. And maybe talk to them. Yeah. That’d be a good idea.

“Move, I wanna watch Card Captor Sakura with Sicheng.” Yuta snarled, pushing Dongyoung’s legs aside. The movement pulled on muscle that was still recovering from new forms of exercise and Dongyoung groaned a little.

Yuta narrowed his eyes. “What’s with you? Suddenly aged 50 years over night?”

That was one way to put it.

“Yuta, I found the shiny plates for the series, look!” Sicheng came into the living room, waving a big box of DVDs.

“Thank you so much, Sichengie!” Yuta chirped. Dongyoung felt the need to throw up. He wanted to leave, but that would require more moving, and he’d rather endure this, than get off the sofa.

The title music of the menu started chirping through the room. 

Kryptonite wrote:  
My mouse was dirty, so I put it in the dishwasher. Now it won’t work anymore. Does anyone have an idea why? :((((

Dongyoung skipped the question and looked up at the screen. Maybe this series was worth watching? Only, the voice over was Japanese and the subtitles Chinese. Maybe he should try and use his free time to learn a new language… Lucas’ native was Cantonese, that’d be a good starting point, right?

Wait.

Where on earth were his thoughts going? 

Dongyoung closed his eyes in frustration, throwing and arm over them, to block the light.

“Hey, you look miserable. Wanna go grocery shopping with me?” Taeil suggested, leaning over the sofa’s back rest.

“Sh! We’re watching a show here.” Yuta hissed.

Carrying anything heavy wasn’t a thrilling prospect, but they didn’t usually need a lot of things and distraction surely was a good idea. Not to mention, Taeil was easy to be around.

So, he nodded and crawled off the couch with slight difficulty. Yuta’s and Sicheng’s eyes were judging unabashedly. Seemed like their show wasn’t as important anymore, when they could make fun of him.

“Did you throw out your back, Dongyoung? Maybe, you should have Jaehyun or Taeil have a look at it? If there’s something out of place, it won’t alight without a little push in the right direction, but pain you in the long run, until you get it fixed.”

“Um, I did not throw out my back. But thanks for the concern.” Dongyoung smiled weakly, before quickly slipping out of the room. Yuta had been staring just a bit too intense, too knowing. It was worrying.

 

“You know, you either have to hide better, that you’re fucking with someone, or you have to come clean. I’m pretty sure one more slip and Yuta knows what you’re doing.” Taeil warned, as they stacked fruit into their basket. Dongyoung’s heart sunk at the prices on the tags. 

“I don’t know, what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I mean, it’s rather entertaining to watch, as an unaffected third party.”

 

Unaffected third parties were just what Dongyoung needed, so he could procrastinate the dreaded confrontation some more. So it came as a welcome distraction, that Renjun and Chenle showed up on their doorstep uninvited (as usually), marching into the flat, like they owned the place.

“So, Lele has a project for chemistry and you know he’s a lost cause with sciences.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”

“Since I’m more a humanities type of guy myself, I considered asking Jeno, but then I remembered how exhausting it was to work with Chenle and he really doesn’t deserve that, so instead, I thought we’d ask you.” 

Chenle beamed at Dongyoung. “Would you help me? I need to make a presentation on thermoplastics.” 

Dongyoung’s judgement might have been a bit clouded, but Chenle was so adorable and precious, and he needed help, so, of course, Dongyoung wanted to help him.

 

“So, what did you learn about polymers so far?” Dongyoung asked, wiping the various food stains off Chenle’s Laptop. 

“Polymers?” Chenle repeated, face blank.

“That’s the term for plastics, because chemically speaking, plastic isn’t the correct word, as more than just what we know as plastic is chemically made up with a polymer structure.”

“Oh, um.” Chenle furrowed his brows, obviously in deep thought. “I think I was maybe playing Pokémon Go when he teacher spoke? I do have my seat neighbour’s notes, though.” He announced, like that was a grand accomplishment.

“I don’t think your work ethics will get you into the teacher’s good graces.” Dongyoung sighed, scanning over the carefully filled out papers.

“Too late for that. I mean, I did get the presentation, because I’m almost failing the class. The three worst students each got one.” Chenle cheerfully announced.

Dongyoung’ eye twitched. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Not to mention, his ass was already getting to the point of too uncomfortable on the hard chair.

 

“Oh, you really did dye your hair!” Jungwoo cooed, not even halfway through the living room door, where the impromptu classroom had been set up. Dongyoung was sure said dyed hair must be sticking up all directions from several moments of weakness, during which he had given in to the urge to pull it out.

He had gotten himself a pillow at some point, because it was just so damn uncomfortable, and Chenle looked like he was ready to embrace death. The mess was the result of three hours of concentrated working on the polymer presentation.

“Jungwoo!” Chenle wailed and jumped up, hugging the taller, who seemed surprised, but caught the boy easily. “I have this terrible chemistry presentation to hold and while I really appreciate Dongyoung helping me, he’s also talking in cryptic words and, and, and I hate chemistry.” Chenle dramatically let himself slide to the ground.

Jungwoo looked up from the boy to Dongyoung, who quickly looked back onto the computer screen.

“I’m really trying to help here, Chenle, but I can’t change chemistry, just because you think it’s boring.” He sighed in exhaustion.

“That’s so nice of you, Dongyoung. Don’t you think so, Chenle?” Jungwoo said. His voice was sweet, but with this edge in it, that didn’t allow any backtalking. 

“Yes. Thank you Dongyoung.” With just one sentence from Jungwoo, Chenle’s attitude made a 180 turn “But maybe… can we continue another day?” he asked in a softer voice.

“Yeah, of course. You know where to find me. But if you don’t at last three days before the deadline, I will come and hunt you down and we’ll finish this together.” Dongyoung threatened. His eyes caught on Jungwoo’s, though, who was staring at him without blinking, a lip between his teeth.

“Yes, sir!” Chenle saluted, slightly crooked, and started gathering his belongings at lightning speed. 

“I really like the colour, did Yuta do it?” Jungwoo asked, sitting down on the table next to where Dongyoung was on his chair.

“Bye Dongyoung, bye Jungwoo, thank you, see you!” Chenle hollered and dashed off.

Dongyoung swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yeah. Yeah he did.”

Jungwoo started working his fingers into it, scraping over his scalp a little. “He’s actually getting good at this.” He smiled and leaned closer, slowly edging off the table, until he was in Dongyoung’s lap. Dongyoung wasn’t sure what the appropriate reaction to this would be, but his arm moved mostly on its own, snaking around Jungwoo’s slim waist.

“Did Lucas tell you?” Dongyoung asked softly. Jungwoo was tugging on his hair a little now and Dongyoung didn’t want him to ever stop.

“Yeah, I said it was aubergine now and then Jungwoo said he doubted my ability to detect the right shade.” Dongyoung would have fallen off his chair from how bad he got startled by Lucas’ deep voice suddenly right behind him, but Jungwoo was still in his lap, effectively pinning him down. “It’s aubergine, though, isn’t it? I use that emoji so much, I know my colours.”

That wasn’t quite what Dongyoung had meant, when asking if he told him anything.

Jungwoo clicked his tongue and pulled back his hands from where he was still massaging. Dongyoung moaned the loss internally, but was also preoccupied with feeling extremely awkward with the two men in the same room, Jungwoo in a pretty suggestive position.

“Well I can agree it actually is. Maybe I should get purple, too? Mine is sort of faded. We’d match.” Jungwoo pouted and pulled on his own hair. “What do you think, Doyoungie?”

“Um… you can, but I think you’d suit a lighter colour well, too?”

Jungwoo nodded at that, face serious “I’ll ask Yuta tomorrow.”

A new hand started playing with Dongyoung’s hair and he looked up to see Lucas right behind him, smiling at Jungwoo.

Wouldn’t right now be a great opportunity to discuss where they stood?

“Maybe, he could cut mine… it’s always in the way these days.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea, it is getting kind of long, baby.”

Dongyoung watched Jungwoo mess with Lucas’ hair, holding it up to simulate how it’d look shorter. “What do you think, Doyoungie, he’d look hot like this, right? And the blond has overstayed its welcome, I think it’s time for a change!” 

Change was a wonderful keyword and Dongyoung was about to open his mouth, but then Jungwoo leaned down and pressed a small kiss just besides it.

Needless to say, no talking took place after that.

 

“You look rough.” 

“Thanks Johnny.”

“Were Ten and I too loud?” the human had the audacity to snicker. Dongyoung considered throwing an object at him, but decided against it.

“No.”

Okay, maybe the noises in the background hadn’t helped, but Dongyoung had been very busy playing through 200 different scenarios of how to talk to Jungwoo and Lucas in his head, had gotten hard from remembering the sex, had fingered himself to an almost as amazing orgasm and then freaked out some more. 

His night had been splendid. 

“I beg to differ. I actually considered fleeing to Kun’s.” Taeil deadpanned, already dressed in his scrubs, a bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry!” Johnny pouted and started hugging a stiff Taeil in consolation. Taeil just accepted his fate, but didn’t really hug back. 

 

Once Taeil was out the door, Johnny squeezed himself next to Dongyoung, looking at him expectantly. 

“What?”

“Come on, we trained and worked together enough, that I know something is up with you.”

Dongyoung sighed. The problem was, Johnny was a great listener and always had amazing tips. But. He had already gone to him for help and then not done what Johnny had told him. And now, he felt very, very guilty.

“It’s… the science project I work on with Chenle. It’s very… complicated.”

Johnny stared at him, obviously no believing a single word.

“Fine, I’m still very confused and maybe I slept with Jungwoo and Lucas, but didn’t really talk to them and now I’m freaking out.”

“What?” a new voice screeched from the door and Ten stumbled into the room, unusually ungraceful. Dongyoung raised an eyebrow at his host. 

Ten made his way over, eyes comically huge, and slumped onto the sofa. 

“Well, that is certainly surprising. I did not know, you had it in you! Both of them? Well, there goes the straight tag.”

Dongyoung wished he could melt himself into the sofa. Or maybe turn into a bat and fly away, out the window, wouldn’t that be nice? Dracula always did that bat thing… plus bats were cute.

Johnny didn’t really look that surprised, but scratched his head.

“But you do plan on talking to them at some point, right?” 

Dongyoung made a noncommittal noise.

 

A text from Mark, asking to meet up at Gong Cha, because he needed insight on his recent case, gave Dongyoung the opportunity to flee the flat without answering any of Ten’s or Yuta’s… more personal questions.

Bubble tea was a no, but bubble tea without bubbles was fine, so Dongyoung ordered himself one, before making it to the back, looking for his former partner.

“Over here.” Mark waved his arm and a second person looked up – Jeno?

“Hi Mark. Hi Jeno. I’m surprised to see both of you here.” Dongyoung eyed the trainee cautiously.

The thing was. Jeno was a trainee with the Union, which meant he didn’t have access to the files yet, thus didn’t know Dongyoung didn’t just “quit his job”, but had become what he used to hunt.

But he was also very good with computers, better than Dongyoung even, and he also didn’t stick as closely to rules, as Dongyoung liked to. So: for one, the firewalls protecting the files might not be strong enough to hold Jeno out, if he wanted to, and secondly, Jeno had been the one to overwrite the CCTV the day Ten and Yuta had busted Dongyoung’s sorry ass out of the Union’s cells.

Officially, though, Jeno was unaware that he and his friends were meeting at a vampire coven’s place on a regular basis.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Jeno beamed. “I don’t have that much time as a trainee left, so I sometimes try and watch Mark a bit, so I get a little second-hand experience, before being thrown out there myself.

“Oh. Yes. That’s good. Very good, yes.” Dongyoung nodded, sitting down.

“Okay, so, we had a sighting of someone with bite mark, you know, the type that werewolves do.” Mark softened his voice and slid a picture over the table, the front downside. Dongyoung accepted it and carefully looked at it. 

He knew the person in the picture. Not personally, but through the other coven members. And like Mark said, there was a bite on the side of his neck, almost, but not completely, hiding under the collar of his shirt, the skin still dark and red. A mating bite. Wolves did those.

“Okay.”

“Yeah, so, we’re obviously not sure if he’s a werewolf or just the person who bit him is one and maybe he doesn’t even know about super naturals, but we have to find and question him and also find whoever left the mark.” The hunter sighed and ruffled his hair.

“But it seems like he dropped off the face of earth! And now I was wondering, if you knew what these bites even do. Because you know the union teaches us, the wolves use them to bind someone to them. But how strong is that? Does it mean he can’t even leave the other person’s side anymore? Does it make him sick, maybe even lead to death, if he does? Maybe that’s why we can’t find him? I mean, I don’t want to find him, but maybe there’s something we can tell the Union to get out of this?”

Mark rubbed his eyes.

“Probably not.” Dongyoung wondered how much he could tell Mark. After all, Mark was still a Hunter and while most of the cases they took care of didn’t actually involve any killing, much less of innocent, because one had to fuck up majorly to actually get a hunter to notice them (Hi, Yuta).

But he was still a hunter and this wolf was definitely innocent. All he had done, was seal a bond with his lover.

“I just… I really need results, my boss is putting pressure on us and to be honest, my new partner is not helpful.”

“True though, all he wants to do, is go outside and stab the next moving this, ask questions later.” Jeno said, the disgust in his face no even masked. 

“Yeah. That.” Mark dropped his head on the table. 

Dongyoung rubbed Mark’s nape, like he had always done, when they were still working together and felt the younger relax under his hand.

“What kind of results do they want?” he asked. Because it didn’t necessarily have to be the body of a dead wolf.

“I need the bitten one for questioning. And they want the one, who bit. Dead or alive.” Mark groaned into the table. 

Dongyoung sighed and took a big sip of milk tea.

“The way I see it, they will probably let it go, if you keep showing them that you’re working on it, once something more urgent comes up. And something will come up, sooner or later.” Dongyoung finally decided. 

“But they’ll pick it back up the second that more urgent thing is done.” Jeno chipped in, crossing his arms. Dongyoung pressed his lips into a line. He was right. Unfortunately.

“I’ve never had a case like this, you know? This is just investigation, and nothing really happened. They usually give those to the older teams and give us the crap where you can die easier.” Mark whined, because dying quickly was obviously preferable. “I don’t want to kill anyone innocent. That person is innocent in my books, there’s literally no harm done.”

Dongyoung quite helplessly watched him pull on his hair, looking miserable. 

“Are you sure about that? Not wanting to kill them? I mean, it’s clearly at least one werewolf.” he asked, once Mark stopped groaning to himself.

“I am. 200%. I kept working without problem, because everything I did was take out people who had actually messed up and done something wrong. But this is different. This is, what Hyuck is trying to stop. I can’t just… keep doing it. That’s against what I’ve learnt about super naturals over the last – what, year?”

“7 months.” Dongyoung corrected.

“Right. I can’t do that in good conscience do that anymore. And I don’t want to, either.”

“Then you have to quit.” Jeno suddenly said.

Mark’s head snapped to the side.

“I can’t quit? That’s my job! I’ve been with the Union since I was 13, training.” He stuttered.

Jeno shrugged. “I’m going to quit. Well, not really quit, but not take next step.”

Now both Dongyoung and Mark looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? I’m not bad in school. I’m going to take the college entrance exam in December and go to university with Nana and Injunie.”

They sat in silence for a little, until Dongyoung was the first one to break it.

“I think that’s a pretty good idea, Jeno. Why, though?” Dongyoung asked, surprised.

Jeno looked at him, straight into his eyes “I mean, I am friends with a bunch of vampires, so that seems like a problem. Or do you want a wooden stake through the chest?”

Dongyoung winced. 

“Just kidding.” Jeno chuckled.

“But if I quit, then Donghyuck loses even more supporters. We have to change the union from within, so it works together with the super naturals, rather than against.” Mark argued, looking lost.

“Yeah, about that, I’m sorry. But I really can’t take that vow and not mean it. Even if someone messed up, they never get a trial. They often are killed on the spot. That’s… brutal. I can’t stand for that. I don’t want to do that.”

“Jeno, it’s not like they get a chance from their coven, either.” Dongyoung softly explained, while Mark looked even more confused and upset by the minute.

“Well, that’s also not something I would engage in. Sorry, Mark. I already told Donghyuck, by the way, so he knows I’ll end my membership in his club, but will help him with any hacking or whatever else he needs to support the case.”

Mark’s head knocked onto the table with a loud bang, starting Dongyoung, who quickly pushed his former partner back up by his shoulder, checking for damage.

“That makes sense, too. But then I can’t actively work towards that. I feel even worse about that.”

Dongyoung pressed his cold drink against Mark’s forehead, hoping to take the pain. “And you don’t have to, Mark. Johnny is also still with the union. Most of the stuff you do doesn’t hurt us, doesn’t even affect us, nor anyone we know. And the queens would do the same thing, the hunters do. Not sure about the wolves, but… they probably have a similar system, too.”

Mark nodded and the ice cubes in the drink rattled.

“Not to mention, the try to change it from within is amazing.”

Mark nodded again.

“And if Jeno has changed his morals and can’t do the job of a hunter anymore, that’s fine, too. I mean, I’m surprised, though I can understand it, but that doesn’t mean everyone has to follow his example.”

“Though we could build up a rebellion against the union, you know, underdog-undercover stuff…” Jeno suggested but Dongyoung quickly started shaking his head.

“That is a very terrible idea, Jeno, please don’t start a rebellion, this isn’t Star Wars.”

“I wished this was Star Wars, that way, I’d know who is bad and good.” Mark whined. Dongyoung took his drink from his forehead, where a horn was starting to form.

“Is it really, though? Was Darth Vader bad through and through? What about the rebels who were left to die, for the greater picture and-“

“Okay, Dongyoung, I got it. I was just trying to complaint.”

“Sorry.” Dongyoung closed his mouth.

“I still don’t know what to do about the wolves.” Mark groaned, tapping his forehead carefully and wincing in pain.

“Nothing. Just keep looking, preferably where you know you won’t find them, write nice little reports and wait for something bigger to come up.” Dongyoung said and Jeno nodded.

“Okay. Probably should do that.” Mark sighed deeply “I’m really sad to hear you’ll drop out, by the way, Jeno.”

“We can still meet at Ten’s place.”

“That’s right!”

“Guys, we’re not some café or meet-up spot…”

“Are you really not, though?”

 

By the time Dongyoung got back home, it was dark and late, and he was ready for bed. He also felt a bit unhappy how they couldn’t actually resolve Mark’s problem. 

“I’m home.”

“Hi Dongyoung, I made Banana smoothie, if you want some, it’s in the fridge.” Yuta hollered from somewhere. 

He didn’t feel hungry, but he did want to find someone to tell, that they might want to warn the pack, if they hadn’t already picked up the problem with the hunters.

“Where is everyone?” Dongyoung asked Taeil, who sat in front of the TV, all alone.

“Oh, Johnny and Ten are on a date, Kun and Sicheng are at that Chinese vampire meetup they wanted to bring to life, and Yuta is in his room, probably staring at pictures of his boyfriend, while listening to Avril Lavigne ballads, because he misses him so much.”

Dongyoung stared towards Yuta’s room. 

“But they’ll only be gone for a few hours, won’t they?” 

“Yeah.”

“Aha. Okay. Right, you know this pack, that runs that Club, EXO?”

“Yes, their Alpha’s called Kris.”

“I didn’t know that, thanks. So, Mark’s on a job to find one of their members, I recognised him in the picture the Union has. He won’t do anything, of course, but I figured we should still let them know.”

Taeil straightened up. “We should, you’re completely right! I think Kun’s home, he must know them, too.”

“What about Yuta…”

“Are you kidding me? No. You’re going to Kun’s and tell him.”

 

Only when Dongyoung was already in the elevator up to the flat that Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo lived in, did he realised, that there was no reason to go to Kun’s. Kun was one of the oldest vampires, but he was also completely in touch with technology like through some miracle. His Excel skills were actually better than Dongyoung’s. So, he could have texted him, send him an email or just… called him. 

And he would have answered it within a reasonable time frame.

And when Lucas opened the door, in nothing but a pair of jogging pants, Nintendo DS in hand, he remembered, that Kun was at the meeting with Sicheng. Like Taeil had told him about two minutes before sending him to Kun’s. Dongyoung was a complete idiot!

Lucas’ face lit up like a Christmas tree and Dongyoung quickly got over being a complete moron. 

“Hi Doyoung!” he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. Lucas’s very naked torso suddenly right against him. “I was getting so lonely with Jungwoo on his shift and Kun at that China meeting! Did you know? Is that why you’re here? To keep me company? That’s so sweet of you!” Dongyoung was pulled inside.

“Actually not really, but since I’m already here.” Dongyoung toed his shoes off. Lucas’ chest was sculpted like a statue’s, tan skin stretching over hard muscle. He snapped himself out of it before he started drooling.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it! I only had Jungwoo’s dogs to help me through the lonely night.” Lucas dropped onto the sofa and patted the pillows next to him, so Dongyoung sat down where he was invited to. Lucas turned the screen. All three dogs had some wild accessories going on. Dongyoung clearly remembered that they each had their own pastel collars and nothing more, when Jungwoo had left them in his charge some time ago.

“They look happy. I’m sure you did well.” Dongyoung smiled. An obviously tired puppy came to greet the screen.

“Aren’t they the cutest? Look, I got Cherry a hat, isn’t it fun?” Cherry was wearing a rainbow party hat. 

“Very. But didn’t cherry have a soft pink collar with her name on it?”

“Yeah, but that was boring. So.” Lucas switched the device off, snapping it shut in the same move, and turned to look at Dongyoung expectantly. “Yuta’s cutting my hair tomorrow. What do you think should I do?”

Dongyoung tore his eyes off Lucas’ pectorals, seriously, it was getting pathetic real quick, and looked at his hair instead.

“Do you want to re-dye it?”

Lucas shrugged “I don’t care. But Snoopy said no more blond, so, no more blond then.”

Dongyoung chuckled.

“Your roots are pretty long, if you wanted to go natural, you could chop all of this off. It’d be quite the change, but I think you can wear it, because you have big eyes and a really handsome face.” Dongyoung said, deep in thought, realising belated, what exactly he had said.

Too late, Lucas was already smirking, leaning against the backrest on one arm “I am though, aren’t I?”

He roughly gestured towards all of him, and Dongyoung’s eyes caught on his six-pack for a second longer than socially acceptable. 

“I have to text Taeil.” Dongyoung shot off the sofa, fishing his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He had some great ideas what kind of choice words to text Taeil. But then, Lucas stretched himself over the sofa, looking up through his lashes, and he suddenly felt his ability to think dwindle. So he just shot him a quick notice, that he had realised he had walked right into the most obvious trap of the century. 

Dongyoung made sure to sit a few inches further away from Lucas.

“This is too stiff, Doyoungie!” Lucas announced after three seconds and scooted over, throwing an arm over Dongyoung’s shoulders, before leaning forward to grab the TV remote. “Let’s see if any variety that airs tonight is funny.”

Dongyoung nodded weakly. 

Lucas had the audacity to turn on Netflix, after deeming all channels boring, and turned his head to give Dongyoung a wiggle of the eyebrows and a wink. 

“Did you watch Ru Paul’s Drag Race before? You look like a guy who never watched it.” Lucas asked, skipping through the menus so quick Dongyoung felt like he was getting whiplash.

“What?”

“Yeah, that’s not it. We’re watching the seventh season, because they only have so few, and that’s the season with Katya.”

 

At first, Dongyoung actually had to pay attention to try and understand what on earth was going on. Lucas explained a few things, when he asked, but the way he was whispering into his ear was actually distracting him. 

“Trixie’s make-up got a ton better after the Drag race.” Lucas’ breath stroked against his ear and Dongyoung had no clue who Trixie was, but maybe, they’d blend in a name tag again soon.

“Do they do their own wigs?” He didn’t really care, well, he did, but mainly, Dongyoung wanted Lucas to keep talking.

“Yeah. Drag Queens don’t earn that well, I don’t think they have the budget to pay staff for the normal shows they do. The show really helps them gain momentum.”

Lucas was playing with the collar of Dongyoung’s shirt, fingers brushing his skin.

“That’s nice. I mean, this looks like a lot of work, imagine washing that make-up off.” Dongyoung tried to adjust, but accidentally bumped into Lucas, who tightened his hold, when he wanted to get away. Guess he was staying pressed against him.

“Yeah, I’d rather not.”

Lucas hand slipped under his shirt now, dragging his fingers against Dongyoung’s collar bone. Dongyoung was still watching the show, as in his eyes were directed towards the TV screen, but he didn’t really register what was happening anymore.

He was too focussed on how Lucas was drawing small patterns against his skin, slowly going lower and lower, until he brushed against his nipple. Dongyoung’s dick twitched in his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Dongyoung asked, voice a bit strained, as he turned his head to look at a grinning Lucas.

“Sorry, it was too tempting.”

He pulled his hand away, but Dongyoung stopped him. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Lucas’ eyes widened for a second in surprise, then the smirk returned in bigger force than before. “Indeed, you didn’t.”

He put both fingers around it and twisted a little, gently. Dongyoung felt himself slowly harden in his pants, and they were sitting side by side. This wasn’t comfortable. So, he turned his face towards Lucas and swung on leg over his, straddling him. 

“Wow! Bold, I like it!” Lucas chuckled, before Dongyoung leaned down and silenced him with a kiss.

Lucas hand had slipped away when Dongyoung hand turned, but he felt him pull on the hem of his shirt, pushing the clothing up by putting both his hands under it.

It was quickly becoming apparent, that Lucas was a general huge tease. And Dongyoung was still very prideful, so he endured, as he let his hands travel, explore, but not really going where he actually wanted them.

Dongyoung bit Lucas’ lip, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to bring his point across, when he passed by his nipples for the fifth time. He felt Lucas grin against his mouth. 

But Dongyoung knew, he would win this time. He did have a little bit of experience at this point, after all. He tightened his grip in Lucas’ hair and ground down, nice and slow. 

His jeans were starting to feel too tight, but he repeated the motion and Lucas moaned against him. A second later, he finally started rubbing his fingers over Dongyoung’s nipples, before one hand dipped lower, cupping his ass.

He pulled Dongyoung forward, bringing their crotches together at a different angle. This time, it was Dongyoung moaning into the kiss. 

He reached down to unfasten his pants, because they were simply unbearable at this point. 

Lucas’ hand pushed his away, when he had gotten the zipper open, palming his dick through the remaining fabric over it. 

“See, fully hard, without touching.” Lucas whispered, triumph in his voice. Dongyoung rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against the other’s again. He’d argue over this later. Because clearly, there had been quite a lot of friction, just not by a hand.

Lucas continued to be a tease, going agonisingly slow, so Dongyoung decided to see, if he always got impatient, when someone started giving his dick some attention back, sliding his hands down his buff torso, into his joggers. 

Lucas wasn’t wearing underwear, so Dongyoung was able to wrap his fingers around the base of his dick easily. There as more girth to consider and the skin felt smooth under his hand. The whole experience was just too dry. Dongyoung rubbed upwards, letting his hand close over his tip to collect any precum, before going back down, the slide a bit easier now. 

Lucas groaned and the rubbing against Dongyoung’s own dick got weaker and uncoordinated, which was unfortunate, but at the same time, it was thrilling to see him close his eyes and throw his head back, as Dongyoung picked up the pace, trying the things he liked on himself.

It was a bit different, doing it to someone else, but he figured having a dick himself gave him enough practice to make this good. Lucas’ steady moans were proof of that and Dongyoung couldn’t help, but feel a bit proud of himself.

“Fuck, Doyoung.” Lucas grabbed his neck and brought their mouths together in a messy kiss, and a second later, Dongyoung felt his dick twitch in his hand, as he came.

Lucas looked down, assessing the damage. “Good think you decided to waltz around half-naked.” Dongyoung drily said, since most had landed on Lucas’ bare stomach, not doing much harm.

“Yeah, I’ll get that off later, let me take care of you.” Lucas hand, that was still sort of resting against Dongyoung’s crotch, started moving again. But this time, he was doing it with purpose, quickly slipping inside the boxers, taking Dongyoung in hand and pumping him in rhythmic strokes. 

“Try… try and not get my… clothing.” Dongyoung pressed out. He was already getting close to coming. 

Lucas took the hem of his shirt and pushed it into Dongyoung’s mouth with a grin. Dongyoung glared down a little, but he was busy steadying himself with his hands on Lucas’s shoulders, so he couldn’t really do anything. Lucas just kept pumping his hand up and down, staring into his eyes so intensely, Dongyoung wanted to look away, but couldn’t.

When Lucas pressed down behind his sack, that spot he had used before, Dongyoung came with a small whine.

It took him a moment to recover, his clothing still in his mouth, since he didn’t really have to use it to breathe. 

“That was fun.” Lucas grinned and reached up to push Dongyoung’s hair aside.

He looked down and nodded. Then he realised, his stomach was mostly clean, so Dongyoung snickered and finally dropped his shirt.

“I think you have to shower.”

Lucas looked down, too. “Nah, nothing a few tissues won’t solve, hey can you get me some from the kitchen? I’d rather not get any on the sofa, I mean, Kun is chill, but I don’t want to make his life harder.”

Dongyoung chuckled and got up, tugging himself back into his jeans, before going on the quest for tissues.

“Do you want kitchen roll or Kleenex?” he called towards the living room. There was the unmistakable beeping of the key pad from the door and Dongyoung suddenly started panicking.

God damn it, he had gone and done it again, hadn’t he?

Though, it was sort of Taeil’s fault…

“Kleenex!” Dongyoung considered fleeing through the kitchen window, but decided that was too dramatic and put on a neutral, normal expression, when he returned to the living room, like he hadn’t just made out very intensely with Lucas. And then some.

“I’m home!” To Dongyoung’s endless relief, it was the light voice of Jungwoo that echoed into the flat. 

He passed the tissues to Lucas, who started rubbing himself clean.

“Oh, hi Doyoungie, I thought I saw your shoes! Xuxi… just take a shower, will you? Tissues don’t fix everything.” Jungwoo marched over and plucked the Kleenex from his boyfriend’s hands.

“Hey! I was almost done…”

Dongyoung raised his eyebrows, and Jungwoo crossed his arms. Lucas pouted, but got off the sofa carelessly just stepping out of his sweats where he stood, marching towards the bathroom.

Jungwoo turned to Dongyoung with a smile, before leaning forward and giving him a short kiss. “How are the dogs? I told Lucas to take care of them.”

“The dogs. Yes. They’re… fine.”

This felt oddly normal. 

A voice in Dongyoung’s head told him, that he’d better get his shit together and sit Jungwoo and Lucas down to talk, preferably right now.

“Oh no, what are you wearing, Lollipop? Yes, don’t worry, Daddy will put you back into your pretty collar!” Jungwoo cooed at the screen.

Then again, that’d kinda ruin the mood, right? 

He’d just do it tomorrow. Yeah. Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I planned to write like three chapters, but then the story kinda ran off all on its own, so I'm very obviously not finished and I don't know how long this will get... ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

Ten narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment, when Dongyoung returned the next morning, together with Lucas and Jungwoo. 

“You better not be planning to use my bathroom.” He snarled, when Yuta waltzed through the living room, the colour book from the dye brand in his arm.

“But Tennie, your bathroom works the very best, because you have that wonderful tub in there.” Taeyong chirped. Dongyoung didn’t know this was becoming a big event, but apparently, it was. Taeyong changed his hair colour every other week or so, and the lavender from last time was looking very pale already. How not all of his hair had broken and fallen out yet bordered on a miracle.

“Please, can we use it? I’ll make sure it’s super-duper clean afterwards!” Taeyong blinked once, twice and Ten groaned. No one could withstand Taeyong’s puppy eyes. Not even Ten.

“Fine. Please air it out well, you know I hate the smell of those chemicals.”

“Of course.”

Taeyong seriously was something else. 

Yuta and his “clients” disappeared into the bathroom and Dongyoung made his cup of morning earl grey, before flopping on a chair next to Sicheng, who was squinting at the news-papers.

“So? Did you… talk yet? I don’t see anyone limping and you’re sitting like a champ.” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Dongyoung took a sip of his tea, burnt his tongue and started coughing. 

Sicheng helpfully patted his back, until he had recovered.

“Ten, I doubt that is really relevant to you. Look, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Sicheng soothingly said. 

Dongyoung smiled sweetly, when Ten tried to fry him with his stare. “You heard, what Sicheng said. As the eldest, we should respect him.”

“I’m sorry, but he’s knowingly and volunteering dating Yuta…”

“Yeah, it’s so fun, when he’s not being an embarrassment.” Sicheng cheerfully said. Ten’s eye twitched. 

“So? Did you? If no, I’m telling Johnny.” he returned to staring Dongyoung down.

“There … was no appropriate opportunity.” Dongyoung muttered.

“That is a bullshit reason and you know it, Kim Dongyoung.”

Dongyoung didn’t back away from Ten’s glare, until the older vampire gave up with a sigh.

“Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night. Now, Johnny switched his ring tone to “I will always love you” and that shit is driving me up the wall, but he won’t change it and I don’t know how.” Ten shoved his phone towards Dongyoung. The screen was cracked so badly, there were pieces of glass missing.

“So?” he looked up, like he didn’t understand at all.

Ten rolled his eyes “Please fix it for me, so I don’t have to break up with my boyfriend? I kind of love him, so it’d be a pity, but that song makes me want to go on a murder spree and he’d be the first victim.”

Dongyoung gingerly picked the device up, reasonably scared it’d just fall apart.

“Cute, that you think your tiny self could win against 1,83m of raw muscle with martial arts skills.”

“Excuse me?”

 

Lucas was the first to emerge from the makeshift salon and Dongyoung was very grateful that his heart was already no longer beating, because he’d probably had had a heart attack on the spot and that’d have been simply embarrassing. 

Instead, he hid his gaping mouth behind the empty cup of tea.

Lucas’ hair was chopped off to a few inches that were just long enough to flop onto his forehead, just how he had suggested it, completely black. It made his face look sharper, more mature, like a completely different version of Lucas. The even hotter one. 

He twirled around himself and posed. Sicheng clapped respectfully, once he was finished. 

“How do I look?”

“Very handsome, it’s a smart look.” Sicheng decided. Dongyoung tried to remember how breathing worked.

“Thank you, thank you. I know.” Lucas’ eyes were on Dongyoung. “What do you think, Doyoung?”

“Good.” His voice cracked. Wonderful.

Lucas’ smile became a cocky smirk now. “Well, I have to work in… 15 minutes. So I have to go home and get changed. See you later.” He winked at Dongyoung, and with that, he was gone and Dongyoung finally remembered how to get air into his lungs.

No. He told himself. No, he couldn’t jump Lucas bones, he had to talk first. Talking was important. Not to mention he did have some pride left. 

 

Okay, maybe that part was a lie.

 

Yuta was still bleaching the hell out of Jungwoo’s hair – blue was proving to be hard to work with, but it wasn’t like him to give up, just because colour didn’t want to lift the way he wanted – when Jisung and Chenle came over.

“Jisung, how did your test in geography go yesterday?” Taeyong, fresh back to platinum blond, asked the second the two high schoolers shuffled inside. 

“Oh. Yeah. Hm. Good.” Jisung mumbled, shoulders folded, so he’d appear smaller.

“Don’t lie, it went so well, he made top 5% of his class.” Chenle hollered and Taeyong squeaked in excitement, wrapping the boy into a hug.

“See? I told you not to worry, that it’d be fine!” 

His mother instincts were quite adorable, to be honest.

“Did you come to continue the chemistry presentation?” Dongyoung asked and Chenle’s face froze, like he only now realised, he lived here, too.

“Riiiiight, about that…” 

Jisung nudged him.

“Do you have time tomorrow? Since it’s the weekend? I wanted to play with the others today.” Chenle asked eyes darting around.

“Sure, that works.”

“Really? Oh, great. Thank you, Dongyoung!” Chenle perked up and bounced over to give him a quick hug. 

One had to be a heartless monster to deny him anything.

By the time Donghyuck, the last one of the kids, had arrived, Jungwoo emerged from the bathroom, hair a soft shade of caramel. It looked sweet, fitting for him. And not as heart attack inducing as Lucas, thank the heavens.

He took the chair next to Dongyoung and put his chin on his arm to look at what Dongyoung was reading. 

“Why are you in a windows support forum?”

“Just to waste some time.” Dongyoung nervously chuckled. Jungwoo hummed, not moving from his arm.

“Dongyoung?” he looked up to see Donghyuck leaning onto the table, face serious.

“What’s up?”

“So, remember how I told you we had a meeting with Heechul?”

“Yeah, sure. How did it go?”

“It went well, very well in fact. He told me, that there were some other high ups, who were ready to discuss the current approach to super naturals. And the educations, obviously, if what we are taught is wrong. But he wants… more proof.”

“What sort of?” Sicheng chimed in. He hadn’t lived for more than 1000 years by being a careless fool. 

“Well, he said he wanted to meet you?” Donghyuck wrung his hands. “Because we all know you’re running around Seoul or at least South Korea somewhere. I didn’t tell him I was in touch with you, I mean, I can’t because of the bewitchment, but I said I knew someone, who knew someone.”

“No.” Sicheng and Jungwoo said in unison. 

Donghyuck deflated a little. “Yeah, I guessed so.”

“Sorry, Donghyuck. I know you’re trying and are honest about your motives. But that sounds like a very obvious trap.” Sicheng explained.

Well, didn’t Dongyoung have experience marching right into those. Because he had considered it for a second. Heechul might be trustworthy.

“I just feel like I’m running out of time. Did you know, that Jeno’s not going to take the Hunter’s vow? He’ll go to university with Nana and Injun.” Donghyuck rubbed his face.

“Yes, he told me. Is that stressing you, the vow?” Dongyoung gently asked.

“Honestly, yes. I never even thought about it, but now that Jeno said, he couldn’t take it. I don’t know if I can. I mean, they make you swear to fight against all super natural beings, no matter the circumstances and stuff. I’d already be breaking it by hanging out here.”

He was right, Dongyoung knew the vow, he had taken it, after all, and lived y it for quite a few years, too.

“What is it Johnny is doing then?” Jungwoo chuckled.

“I know, right? That’s why I never questioned it. But Jeno made me think…” Donghyuck groaned. “I know they won’t change all these things until next March, when I’m going to be inaugurated. But if I knew things were actually in the process of being changed, it’d be different. You know? This is important to me.”

“And that’s really good, Hyuck. We all admire you sticking up for your ideal so much and trying to make change happen.” Dongyoung smiled and patted the younger encouragingly. 

“There has to be another way to convince your superior.” Sicheng decided.

Donghyuck shrugged. “Maybe video call?”

“What is that?” Sicheng asked, confused.

“Similar to a normal call, but you see each other’s faces. The problem I see with that is GPS tracking.” Dongyoung crossed his arms “We all know how easy that is, once you have the details of the other phone. It’d endanger our hideout, the whole coven could be affected.”

Donghyuck flopped onto a chair, obviously upset now. “Damn it.”

“I’m sorry.” Dongyoung felt honestly bad, but he had to consider the others.

“We’d love to help you, Donghyuck, but we can’t risk anyone’s safety over this. The hunters…” Sicheng glanced over to where the other boys were chatting.

“They can be vicious and unfair.” Jungwoo ended for him.

“I know Heechul is different. But he could be faking it, pretending he was thinking about it and really using the opportunity to liquidate some more vampires.” Dongyoung explained and Donghyuck nodded. 

“Yeah, he might. But maybe he won’t and could really make change happed. You know? That thought doesn’t leave my mind and I don’t know, but I hate so miss this chance.”

 

Speaking about missed chances, Dongyoung wondered, how he could have missed another one to talk to Jungwoo. But he didn’t really care too much, as Jungwoo’s fingers scraped over his scalp, tongue mapping out his mouth. 

Thank god the lock on his room had been replaced.

Jungwoo’s ass was firm under his hands, where he guided him to grind down against him. 

“Fuck, Doyoungie, I wanna fuck you, so bad.”

“Too loud.” Dongyoung whispered back, no matter how much he wanted that, too.

Jungwoo whined in his lap, thrust getting a bit more forceful. “I know, but I still wanna.”

“We could do something else.” Dongyoung softly suggested, trying to guide Jungwoo down enough so he could continue to kiss him. 

“Fuck yes. Can you blow me? I’ll return the favour, I promise.” Jungwoo was looking so desperate.

“I can try.” Dongyoung carefully agreed. I he had only been on the receiving end of ones before, for obvious reasons. 

Jungwoo seemed fine with that, resettling on the bed next to Dongyoung. While pushing Jungwoo’s pants down enough, Dongyoung was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness. 

He should have read less on fingering and more on this, god damn. But excusing himself to read a wiki how article would ruin the mood.

So, he tried to go off of what he’d think felt good. 

He wrapped his lips around the tip and Jungwoo moaned softly, but held his hips down on the bed, where he was lying. He slowly sunk down, making sure to keep his teeth away, until he was just shy of hitting his gag reflex. 

“Tongue. Push your tongue against my dick.” Jungwoo instructed, voice strained. 

Dongyoung did as asked, flattening his tongue against Jungwoo, before rising up, trying to create a bit of friction. He gave it a few more tries, changing his technique until Jungwoo’s dick twitched, when he licked over the tip, before sinking back down, taking what he couldn’t fit in his hand. 

Jungwoo was fidgeting with his legs, pulling them up, and every bob of his head made him moan softly now. Dongyoung felt each of them fuel him on, wanting to make Jungwoo feel even better.

“Fuck.” Jungwoo’s hand jerked down, burying itself in Dongyoung’s hair. He let the hand that was on Jungwoo’s dick drop a bit lower, pressing where he knew Lucas liked to and that did it. Jungwoo came with a choked gasp, pulling so hard on Dongyoung’s hair, it hurt, pulling him away from Jungwoo’s crotch. 

Some cum landed on his chin, when he didn’t move away quick enough. It was sort of weird, but before he got the chance to do anything about it, Jungwoo pulled Dongyoung up, so they were face to face.

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, wiping off his chin, before gently kissing him.

“How was that?” Dongyoung asked, anxiously awaiting the feedback. 

“Very enjoyable, obviously.” Jungwoo giggled. 

“Don’t lie. Sloppy at best.”

“Hm, technique isn’t everything. You put your everything into it, that showed and that’s hot, too. Oh, and that press behind the balls, you copied from Xuxi, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Smart. That feels amazing, right?”

Dongyoung grinned and nodded, before he was pushed backwards by Jungwoo.

He didn’t have to explain himself, the intent clear, as he pressed his hand against Dongyoung’s pants, where his dick was hard and aching. Jungwoo hadn’t even bothered redressing himself, instead he was kneeling with bare legs between Dongyoung’s now, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away, the image incredibly sexy all by itself.

Jungwoo didn’t give him much warning and Dongyoung wouldn’t have expected to need any. He gave him a few pumps, before leaning down and licking over the tip once, then wrapping his lips around him, holding him steady with one hand.

And then, he sunk down in one go, Dongyoung felt him swallow around him, until his nose hit his stomach.

Dongyoung’s toes curled and he had to throw his arm over his mouth to muffle the guttural grown he let out.

Jungwoo started working up and down, pressing his tongue against Dongyoung’s dick just below the head, twisting it around, licking over the head. It was hot and warm. The slurping noise filled the quiet room and Dongyoung was still holding his own mouth shut. 

He felt pressure build up in his gut at record breaking speed, but Jungwoo was obviously trying his best to make him lose his mind, not bothering to stretch the process. Even if he just wanted to get this over with, Dongyoung wouldn’t complain. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to, because speaking in full sentences was much too hard.

“I’m close.” Dongyoung gasped, sounding desperate even to his own ears, to warn Jungwoo, who didn’t bother changing anything. Dongyoung didn’t even try to pull him away. Jungwoo sure as hell knew what he was doing.

With a few more bobs of his head, Dongyoung came, hand pressed to his mouth, back aching off the back. Jungwoo swallowed around him, coming up only when Dongyoung was spend and starting to soften.

Jungwoo licked is lips and Dongyoung was sure, he had ascended to heaven or something.

“Fuck, Woo, that was amazing.”

“Thanks.” Jungwoo purred, before taking some of the tissues next to Dongyoung’s bed and wiping himself clean. Dongyoung was motionlessly on the bed, and Jungwoo eventually joined him, curling up against his side.

“Don’t you have a gag reflex?” Dongyoung eventually asked, kicking his pants away, they were in the way.

“I do, but I know how to avoid it. Not having to breathe also makes this a lot easier. I can teach you on Xuxi, if you want.”

Dongyoung swallowed at that, suddenly feeling like someone had pulled the ground from below him.

“Not on yourself?” He carefully asked. Somehow having both Lucas and Jungwoo in the picture was very nerve wracking.

Also, he still had to talk to them.

“I can’t focus properly when you’re going down on me.” Jungwoo giggled and Dongyoung thought that was a very legit point.

 

“Are you even trying to be subtle?” Ten asked, a spoon in his mouth, judging hard, when they eventually reappeared in the living room. A Music Show was on TV, half of the boys gone, the other half scattered over the sofa.

“No. Did it seem like that?” Jungwoo chirped and sat down right next to him. 

“Subtle about what?” Chenle asked, looking up with big eyes. Ten was opening his mouth, but Dongyoung immediately darted over and slapped a hand over it. These were children, babies, innocent and untainted.

“We don’t like… “ Dongyoung squinted at the screen “This song that was just on, so we missed it on purpose.”

Ten snorted. 

“Guys, I can’t hear anything over you being so loud.” Renjun whined, turning the volume to a higher setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see Chenle's giant teddy bear? It's so cute!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a threesome before, please bear with me >.<

“So?”

Dongyoung slurped his drink.

“So?”

Johnny grinned over his drink.

“Mark’s having an existential crisis.” Dongyoung started.

“I know. Donghyuck’s not sleeping and thinking about how to convince Heechul to join his side.”

“God, I feel so bad, but I can’t really help them come to conclusions.”

“I feel the same. Though I’m a bit worried about Heechul’s intentions. Good thing you dodged that meet-up attempt. You really should avoid that. I’ve got a bad feeling about it, but Donghyuck is so excited.”

Dongyoung frowned, not liking the idea of Donghyuck being used. “Heechul’s hard to read. He might actually be genuine.”

“But you never know. Yeah. I’m keeping an eye on Hyuck, just in case.”

“Hm, that’d be better.”

They both sipped their drinks in silence, until Johnny broke it again.

“I didn’t come here to discuss teenagers trying to find their place in society, though. How’s your poly-relationship going?”

Dongyoung focussed on his very interesting cup. Wow, it had the name of the store on it, intriguing. 

“Don’t ignore me, Kim Dongyoung.” Johnny poked his side, making him jerk away.

“Good, yeah, great.”

“Lies.”

“Okay, well, I don’t know, we’re… experimenting?” 

Johnny raised his eyebrow.

“You mean, you’re fucking.”

Dongyoung had lost the ability to blush, but he could still wish for the ground to swallow him.

“Maybe. But not only. We’re talking. Lucas sends me memes, like… a lot of memes. I take care of Jungwoo’s nintendogs sometimes, when he works. I don’t know.”

“Wow, his nintendogs, getting real serious there, aren’t you?”

“Shut up. He has personalised collars for each of them, they’re so adorable.”

Johnny was laughing without even trying to hide it now. 

“I need new friends.” Dongyoung started getting up, but Johnny held him back.

“Sorry. But you sound pretty out of it. It’s cute, though, I don’t think you ever were like that with your exes.”

Dongyoung thought back. His first girlfriend had been out of peer pressure during the last year of high school. But the second one, he had actually loved. She had been quite similar to him, serious, hard working and a bit impatient at times. Which had turned out to be a deadly combination in the long term.

But she hadn’t been into couple culture and all that.

“Anyway, important question: you prefer topping or bottoming?” Johnny asked, shoving a whole ice cube into his mouth. Dongyoung stared at him, petrified, before starting to leave again.

“Hey! Where are you going? I was just asking a basic question!” Johnny spat around the ice cube. It was kind of gross.

“We are in public!” Dongyoung hissed, looking around. Johnny seemed genuinely careless.

Americans.

“Just answer.”

“I don’t have a preference.”

“No way, really?”

Dongyoung thought back, trying to choose. 

“Yeah, really.”

“Well, guess neither of us wins.”

“Wins what? Who?”

“Oh, Ten and I were betting. But none of us bet you’d switch.”

“I really need new friends. Maybe Taeil know some reasonable people.”

 

Dongyoung ended up at Jaehyun and Taeyong’s place, because Jungwoo texted him Taeyong had made ice cream. Dongyoung didn’t really care for ice cream, but seeing Jungwoo and Lucas was a good idea.

Johnny’s words echoed in his mind for a bit, but Jungwoo lying over his lap, feeding both him and Lucas ice cream in turns, made him forget so easily.

“This is so good, you’re so talented, baby!” Jaehyun chirped, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. 

“It’s seriously awesome! I mean, this is the best ice cream I’ve ever had. All my life. And after life.” Lucas hollered. 

“Thank you. You can take some, if you want to, I made a lot.” Taeyong offered and Lucas loudly and without hesitation agreed.

Dongyoung knew that ice cream would be gone so fast from Ten’s freezer, he couldn’t even blink, but in Kun’s flat it would probably be fine.

“Oh! You know what this reminds me of? Everland!” Jungwoo chirped, eyes shining. 

“Oh my god, yes! I haven’t been there in forever!” Taeyong chimed in.

“We should go! Together! Like a date!” Jungwoo had sat up, his hands clasped in front of himself, bouncing in excitement.

“Double date?” Taeyong cocked his head. 

Dongyoung’s head was running 3000 miles on hour. Was he invited? Were they already at the date-step?

Didn’t you go on three dates before putting out?

Holy shit, he needed to sort his life out.

“I’m free on Monday.” Jaehyun supplied.

“I can take Monday off, I’ll tell my boss.” Lucas agreed, clapping his hands.

“Me, too. I don’t think I have a shift, but if I do, I’ll switch! And Taeyong and Doyoungie are always free.” Jungwoo happily clapped. “Oh, I’m so excited.”

Dongyoung was excited, too, like a child before Christmas. But he was also nervous. 

And he should probably really, really talk to Lucas and Jungwoo. But it’d be weird to do right here, right?

 

“Hel-lo.” Donghyuck flopped on top of Dongyoung, who groaned under the unexpected added weight. The other boys had come over to use Yuta’s brand-new XBOX game after Dongyoung and Chenle had finally finished the chemistry presentation.

Dongyoung felt more burnt out than he had ever felt during his own school life. Wait. How had Donghyuck even gotten into his room? “Are you answering questions in a windows support forum?”

“Maybe. I am an adult, I can do whatever I want.”

“Right. Mark says the same, when I judge his porn internet history. I mean, it’s not that hard to delete, it’s like he’s asking me to look at it.”

Dongyoung didn’t think that was how that worked and should also tell Mark about incognito mode sooner, rather than later.

“So, what’s up? Why aren’t you playing with the others?”

“I actually came to tell you, that we got Heechul on our side. Things are officially rolling now.” Donghyuck beamed.

“Really? That’s amazing! I’m so happy to hear that! What exactly are they going to do?”

“That, I don’t really know yet. But they’re looking into old data and want to change the whole arresting, torture and killing part first. So, that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is! That’s an amazing first step to humanising super naturals. I’m so proud of you!” Doyoung wrapped the boy in his arms and cuddled him, messing up his hair. Donghyuck screeched, but didn’t try to get free.

When Dongyoung let him go, the trainee gave him a curious look.

“That felt really weird without a heartbeat.”

“Really? I already got used to it.”

“Well, I hope you did, after being a vampire for seven months.” 

Dongyoung hadn’t meant his own lacking pulse, but rather Jungwoo and Lucas not having one. But he wasn’t going to tell Donghyuck. That was not a conversation he needed to have with him.

 

The whole coven was in a great mood, so no one had noticed that Dongyoung was at Kun’s. The tv show in the background blurred into nothing, as Jungwoo’s fingers leaving hot trails over his body, tongue following every dip and rise. 

He opened up much easier under Jungwoo’s fingers, body already getting used to it. Jungwoo didn’t bothering to tease him, pressing right into his prostate, once he had found it, thrusting in an even rhythm, while Dongyoung arched off the bed, gasping and moaning.

He nearly missed the door creak ever so slightly, Lucas slipping into the room, while Jungwoo thrust in three fingers, making Dongyoung wonder why on earth he had never tried this earlier.

“Aw, what a nice surprise.” Lucas teased, crouching onto the bed. Dongyoung would have felt embarrassed, or maybe panicked, if his mind weren’t so preoccupied, and he was grateful for Jungwoo’s skilled hands, that kept it that way, even while kissing his boyfriend hello.

Lucas leaned down, kissing Dongyoung next, who willingly opened under Lucas lips, that were still slick with Jungwoo’s salvia. 

“Can I join?” Lucas asked, stroking Dongyoung’s hair out of his face.

He didn’t quite know what to answer, another tingle of pleasure bursting up his spine, only a small moan leaving his lips.

“Hm… I don’t think this is a good place to start from. Have you ever had sex with more than one person, Doyoungie?”

“No.” Dongyoung had lived the life of a good, picture book Hunter, he had not engaged in any threesomes or god knew what. He didn’t even know where to look for that kind of fun.

Well, he did now.

“Okay, I’ll just watch.” Lucas decided, settling on the bed behind Dongyoung’s head, where he couldn’t see him, but he started threading his fingers through his hair, how he liked to do, not letting him forget he was there.

It was thrilling, in a way, which surprised Dongyoung. Because he had expected it to be rather scary. But here he was, it was still Lucas, whom he knew quite well by now. He wouldn’t have to prove anything to him.

Jungwoo pulled his fingers out to put on the condom, and Dongyoung had to force himself to wait patiently. But the anticipation made him twitchy, until Lucas leaned down to kiss him, the angle terrible, but with enough tongue, it somehow worked.

He felt himself get manhandled in position, so Jungwoo could line up, the tip pressing against him, before Jungwoo pushed. He was smaller than Lucas, able to bottom out in one move. But Dongyoung’s hands still tightened in the sheets, as the feeling of fullness almost became too much. Lucas pulled back and he felt his hand start rubbing his head again.

“You okay?” Jungwoo asked, leaning forward to look for signs of pain on Dongyoung’s face. 

“Yeah. It’s okay.” 

Jungwoo smiled, a hand sneaking between their bodies to start rubbing Dongyoung’s dick. “You feel really good.” He eyed Lucas, the smile turning into a smirk, and he kept his eyes on the other while starting to roll his hips.

They managed to settle in a rhythm, that allowed Dongyoung to push back against Jungwoo, so his dick pressed against his sweet spot just right. Jungwoo’s and his moans mixed, filling the room alongside the sound of skin on skin.

Jungwoo ended up coming first, fucking Dongyoung until he got too sensitive, and his dick started to get soft, but the second he pulled out, he replaced his dick with his fingers, pressing into his prostate mercilessly and with much more precision than before.

Dongyoung squeezed his eyes shut, and with just a few more thrusts, he came, legs trembling a small cry of Jungwoo’s name leaving his lips.

“Fuck that was hot.” Lucas rasped and when Dongyoung opened his eyes again, the high wearing off, he was leaning over him, kissing Jungwoo. It was, indeed, pretty hot.

 

When they got up to clean themselves and the room up, Dongyoung noticed, what had made Jungwoo smirk before, Lucas had taken care of himself, without him even realising. It made him feel both proud and embarrassed at the same time, because he must have finished his task before Dongyoung, so apparently, it had been quite a good image to get off of on.

 

Sitting on the subway for two hours while sore sucked to an unexpected extend. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t nearly as bad as after Lucas had fucked him, but it was still an unpleasant experience. So Dongyoung was standing, which was… even worse, because his legs got tired and he had to hold on for dear life whenever the driver decided to brake the train last minute.

Taeyong and Jungwoo were on the train’s bench, making their dogs visit each other, while Lucas had decided to suffer alongside Dongyoung, standing in front of them, and Jaehyun was napping on his boyfriend’s shoulder, having had a late shift on Sunday. 

“Are you a rollercoaster-guy or no?” Lucas asked, the map of Everland on his phone, scrolling through the attractions. The train stopped, people getting off and on. 

“Yeah, I like them.” Dongyoung nodded, looking over Lucas’ arm to see the map as well.

“Great! Because Jungwoo gets sick easily, so the most he will go on, is the Viking and that’s kinda boring.”

“It’s not boring, that’s already making me feel like my stomach works its way out of my mouth.” Jungwoo whined, looking up from his game console. 

“I know, Snoopy, but to me it’s kinda boring.”

Jungwoo muttered something about adrenaline junkies, before returning his attention to his game.

“You should wait with us in line, though, that’ll be super boring otherwise.” Taeyong chipped in.

“I already always do that. I don’t know, the waiting is also kind of part of the experience, isn’t it?” Jungwoo mused. 

Part of the experience? What was the experience, though? Dongyoung had usually always eaten all the food he could afford, the last time he was still in high school when he came here. But that wouldn’t be a good idea now. 

The only thing their vampire metabolism tolerated, was completely liquid things. They could eat anything, well drink rather, as long as it was liquid. Most food didn’t get to that point, no matter how much you chewed. 

Dongyoung heard a few girls that were sitting down the train whisper about them. 

Lucas seemed to have picked it up as well, starting to grin.

“Seems like some people think we’re a boy group or something. Do you think I should introduce myself?”

Jungwoo didn’t bother looking up, as he slapped Lucas’ thigh.

“Stop being such an airhead, the subway is the wrong place to pick up people, not to mention in broad daylight, you’re actually shameless.”

“I think I could do it…”

Dongyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the display of confidence. He kind of wanted to see that…

Wait. Wasn’t he supposed to be jealous?

 

They didn’t even get past the first store, once inside. Taeyong squeaked in excitement, as he pulled his boyfriend along. 

Jungwoo turned to the two of them, determination in his face “We’re not going to look less cute than them.” And with that, Dongyoung was dragged into hairband-paradise. 

 

Lucas had suggested the type, where it looked like a shark was biting your head, but Jungwoo had pouted and they were off the table. Dongyoung had managed to pull himself out of the crossfire at some point, standing on the side with Jaehyun to wait.

“You’re really cute together, I’m glad you figured it out.” Jaehyun said, eyes trained on Taeyong, who was busy switching between three different sorts of animal ears and plushies to put on your head to decide on which one was the most adorable.

“Yeah…”

Jaehyun’s head snapped around, like a shark that had scented blood.

“You don’t sound very happy, huh?”

“Oh, you got it wrong, I swear.”

“Hm, I was surprised that you’d go and do the whole open relationship thing…”

Dongyoung shrugged. That part didn’t actually bother him even nearly as much anymore.

“You haven’t talked, have you?” Jaehyun deducted, looking both amazed and scandalised.

“Well, I mean, I wanted to, but… thinks happened.”

Jaehyun’s eyes dropped to his crotch for a second, before going back up, smirk pulling on his lips now.

“Yes, things, aren’t they so distracting?”

 

There were more distracting things, once a pair of giraffe ears had been fastened on all three of their heads. One of the cashiers was obviously star struck, the other gave them disgusted looks, but Dongyoung was quite honestly beyond caring.

Jungwoo was, indeed, weak against the physics the rides put your body through, his high-pitched screech rather adorable, though, as he clung to whoever was closest to him. Dongyoung honestly didn’t mind having him hang onto him like his life depended on it.

It was also amazing how much ice cream one could eat and still survive two rides on the T-Express. Overall, Dongyoung was having a great time.

“Lucas, your ears are cut off. You have to duck a bit.” Jaehyun adjusted the selfie stick a little. “Okay, three, two, one…”

The shutter went off.

“And now one with silly faces!” Lucas shouted and started pulling faces. Dongyoung couldn’t help but laugh, before trying to do the same.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong decided to go on the X-Train again as the sun started to set, but Jungwoo suggested the park instead. 

“The rose castle gets illuminated, it’s beautiful.” Jungwoo’s eyes were reflecting the setting sun a little. Dongyoung felt like he got lost in them.

Jungwoo had been right. The castle looked like it had come from a fairy tale movie, the sky almost dark behind it, though it wouldn’t get to complete black, not with the lights of Seoul never sleeping around them.

Dongyoung yelped, when he suddenly felt himself get picked up at the waist and twirled around, Lucas loud laughter in his ears. 

He was put down right in front of the iron coach, that was in front of the castle and Jungwoo bounced over, climbing on first. 

“Hurry, or we’ll be late to the ball!”

“Aw, aren’t you satisfied with two Prince Charmings yet? That’s just greedy.” Lucas climbed after him, before holding out his hand for Dongyoung. 

“So, um…” Doyoung stared up at the castle, admiring the beautiful lights. “I was wondering, if we were… like… boyfriends?”

“Wait, aren’t we? I kept calling you that.” Lucas startled, eyes wide.

“I was hoping we could become that. I really like you, maybe not love yet, but I think that’s where I’m headed.” Jungwoo said, taking Dongyoung’s hand in his, Lucas’ in his other.

“Yeah, totes, I thought that was obvious, I made Memes for you.”

“How romantic.” Dongyoung shook his head with a smile, that was just typical for Lucas, wasn’t it? 

“Xuxi, be serious.” Jungwoo chided and Lucas straightened up.

“I am. I really like you, as in more than just an exciting adventure way. I thought you felt the same, because – everything felt so normal and natural, you know?”

Dongyoung nodded. “Yeah, I do feel the same. But… you’re doing this open, right?”

Jungwoo nodded. There was another couple getting closer now and Dongyoung felt like they were really in other peoples’ way. 

“Let’s get some coffee?” he suggested and the other two nodded, before climbing off.

 

“Excuse me?” Doyoung pulled his facemask up higher, the fear of some hunter off duty recognising him very present. But the girls were looking at Lucas with star struck expressions.

“You look so much like Minho from Shinee! Are you perhaps related to him?” one of them asked. Another one had laid her eyes on Jungwoo, more squeaking. “He looks like Taemin!”

“I’m not, but if you want, we can pretend for one night, that I am.” Lucas smirked. The girl whose hand Lucas had taken started turning the shade of a tomato very quickly. 

“I… can’t that… oh my god.” Her friends were busy shooting pictures behind them. 

“Ah, sorry girls, we can’t borrow him out for tonight.” Jungwoo snaked his arm around Lucas. Dongyoung watched the girls get even more excited over that. 

“I’m sure he’ll give you his number, though, right, Lucas?” Dongyoung encouraged, and a few minutes later, they were finally inside the café.

 

“So, is the open relationship part a big problem, like, a deal breaker for you?” Jungwoo carefully asked, once they were seated. 

Dongyoung had spent a lot (a LOT) of time thinking about that. “Weirdly, no. I don’t think so. I read on it, and I was wondering how you do it? Do you have rules?”

“Well, not really. You can have sex with whoever you want, but the romantic relationship part was just between us two. Before I joined this coven, I mainly slept around, sometime took money for it. I got used to that and at first, I felt caged, that’s why I wanted it.”

Lucas nodded and chimed in “I just really like sex. But in the morning, I don’t want to see the people ever again, normally. It was a bit different with you.”

“Hm, yeah, so we talked about it, that we wanted more with you, so we would like to expand our relationship to you, if you want to. Our rules would apply to you, too, you can sleep with whoever you want to and we’re happy you’re having fun. Only should you catch feelings, we need to know and talk about it.”

“But you know, the beautiful thing about love is, that is doesn’t halve, when you divide it, but doubles. That’s my point of view.” Lucas shrugged. Dongyoung felt oddly choke up about such words from him.

“Yeah. I think – I think I came to see it like that, too, these days.”

 

They met back up with Jaehyun and Taeyong, whose clothes were dishevelled and hair so messed up, it couldn’t be blames on the rides, but no one said anything. Dongyoung could actually sit now and he fell asleep against Lucas’s side like the lead character of a K-Drama. Well. He felt like he could be. His whole tummy was filled with happiness.

 

Kun looked up from the living room table, where he was reading some huge news paper, glancing over each of them, staring at their intertwined hands, before sighing deeply and getting up.

“I’m taking your bed, Dongyoung, Ten’s couch is terrible for my back.” 

“Sorry.” Dongyoung tried a smile “The sheets are fresh.”

Kun’s face flashed in poorly disguised terror for a moment “I hope so.”

 

Lucas was already starting to press open mouthed kisses to Dongyoung’s lips before the door even closed. 

“Xuxi, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we might want to think about what we do?”

“Aren’t we having sex?” Lucas asked, hands hooked in Dongyoung’s hair. 

“We better.” Dongyoung said and turned to Jungwoo, who looked a bit surprised, before laughing softly. 

“Well, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Stop us? You should participate, right?” Lucas captured Jungwoo’s wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Yes.” Dongyoung nodded. It wasn’t weird. It felt right.

 

It was amazing to watch Jungwoo and Lucas. They didn’t need words. Jungwoo’s back was arched in a way Dongyoung was sure he couldn’t even get his to, and he held himself up on his hands and knees, while Lucas worked him open quickly, small gasps escaping his mouth every few thrusts. It wasn’t meant to be sexy, Jungwoo had all but ordered Lucas to be quick and efficient about it, but the way they knew each other so well, were so intimate with each other, was sexy to watch.

Jungwoo kept stroking Dongyoung’s dick, lazily, not really getting him anywhere, but making him comp on the bit for more.

Lucas pulled his fingers out and pulled Dongyoung closer, locking their lips together.

“There, he’s all yours.” He whispered, before pulling away. 

“How should I…?”

Jungwoo crawled around the bed, so he was facing the edge. “Just take me from behind, you can’t really do anything wrong in this position. Hold my hips, if you want, jack me off, if you can, kiss Lucas, if you won’t pass out.” Jungwoo grinned, before turning his head. The mood was light from how simple he made it seem. That was how it should be, right? Light and fun?

Dongyoung kneeled between Jungwoo’s legs, and accepted the bottle of lube from Lucas, slicking himself up, before aligning. Jungwoo’s ass cheeks were full and round, accentuated by how he was pushing them upwards, and all he had to do, was push forward. 

Wet heat engulfed him and Dongyoung sighed softly, holding onto Jungwoo’s hips, so he had somewhere to ground himself. 

Jungwoo pushed back a little, clenching around him and Dongyoung tried to remember everything, but his thoughts were already leaving his brain. Lucas put his fingers under his chin, tilting his head up to lick over his lips and into his mouth.

Dongyoung started rolling his hips and Jungwoo worked with him, quickly commanding the pace to be picked up, the strokes to become bigger. Lucas pulled away, as the movement got too much to kiss without clashing teeth, and Dongyoung tried concentrating on Jungwoo. Right. He reached below the other and gently started tugging on his dick, a louder moan coming from below him. 

He kept moving his hand in time with his hips, but when Lucas turned Jungwoo’s head up and Jungwoo must have opened his mouth for him, Dongyoung felt himself starting to falter in his rhythm, hips canting forward on their own accord, his hand getting stuck again and again.

Lucas was holding Jungwoo’s head and unceremoniously fucked himself in his mouth and Dongyoung couldn’t focus on his own task anymore, both happy for the tight heat around his dick, which he used to chase his own orgasm now, and sad, because the angle didn’t allow him to see Jungwoo, only able to watch Lucas bite his lip, staring them down with dark eyes.

“Fuck. You look so hot, both of you!” Lucas groaned, fingers tightening in Jungwoo’s hair.

Dongyoung was the first to come, finally able to focus back on bringing Jungwoo pleasure, when he came down from his high. He jacked him off in even strokes now, as Lucas’ hips stuttered and Jungwoo swallowed around him with a wet, dirty sound.

Dongyoung was determined to not leave him hanging, though, pushing his fingers into Jungwoo, only to watch his own cum leak between them, as he aimed for Jungwoo’s sweet spot, making him moan in a high pitch, until he came, dirtying the sheets.

 

The doorbell rang, waking Dongyoung from his peaceful slumber. He heard Lucas groan and roll over, Jungwoo whining, as he was buried under his boyfriend. Dongyoung decided to be the voice of reason and got up, grabbing a random shirt and pants off the floor. It was a little long, which was weird, because Dongyoung wasn’t short by any means himself. 

He opened the door, blinking into the brightly lit hallway.

“Mark?”

“Dongyoung? Why are you here? You don’t live here!”

“Uh, no, I don’t, but Jungwoo and Lucas do. Why are you here, though?”

“I’m meeting Kun, because he helps me with my tax declaration. I… what? Why does it matter that Jungwoo and Lucas live here? Wait, that’s Lucas’ shirt! I know this royal blue!” 

Dongyoung looked himself down. This was, indeed, the t-shirt Lucas had worn the day before.

“Oh. Yeah. We’re dating? That’s why.”

Mark’s eyes darted around. “But he’s dating Jungwoo?”

“Yeah, I’m dating him, too.”

“Wait. What? I thought you were straight! And now you’re dating two guys?”

“I know, I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

“Your coven is getting kind of gay, don’t you think? Anyway.” Mark sighed “Where can I find Kun? I need to get this done.” Mark waved a binder that said “Receipts”.

“Ten’s hotel, probably.”

“Urgh. Okay. Well, have fun with your boyfriends then, while I suffer.” Mark waved and stomped back to the elevator. 

“Fighting, Mark!”

Dongyoung closed the door and smiled to himself, already stripping the shirt back off on his way, before slipping back into bed and going back to sleep. His two boyfriends, huh? 

If that wasn’t something he wanted to hold onto. For eternity.

 

“Pretty sure this is the homosexual agenda influence parents are scared of.” Jeno said, sipping a smoothie, while watching Lucas trying to catch Dongyoung and kiss him again, who had said something about innocent children being present.

“Pretty sure, good thing I don’t have any.” Donghyuck nodded solemnly.

“Wow, cheer up will you? It’s not like you’re not staring after Mark with heart eyes every waking hour, so I think you’re a lost case, anyway.” Renjun shot him down.

“You know… I always wondered why they sometimes said they were a coven. Like, what’s that? This isn’t Dracula, is it? Maybe it’s a code word for LGBT+ friendly space?” Jaemin suggested. 

Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun threw each other glances.

“Hm, sure Nana.”

“Why do I feel like I’m missing something you three know and I don’t? This is unfair! Tell me!”

Donghyuck grinned and opened his mouth “Oh, you know, all of these guys here totally are …” his voice broke off, the words getting stuck in his throat and a red ring around his iris glowed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it didn't become clean: Donghyuck's under bewitchment from Sicheng, because he knows of their existance, so he is physically unable to spill the tea on them :)
> 
> I was in Seoul on vacation this year (I got to see NCT 127's firetruck outfits up close in the SM museum and went to some of the places they showed in NCT life) and the city is truly beautiful. I was also in Everland and that is one beautiful place for a date (couple culture in SK is no joke), so I included it.   
> That concludes the fifth part of this AU, I honestly didn't think I'd write that many o.o  
> Thank you for everyone who read this, left Kudos and comments, they really cheer me up a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
